Of Home and Hope
by falloutmind
Summary: It has been 4 years since Vlad and Henry left Barthory to be globe trodding vampires, but when a pair of slayers begin hunting them they kill them, they find something that will change their long lives forever rated T for safe, but might end up changing when we had some VladxHenry smut
1. Chapter 1

**Falloutmind is back in town! Hey internet sorry for my recent hiadus but ive been going through some stuff thats pretty much made everything i write horrid so ive been staying away from Word, but im back and so are my non Hetalia related pairing VladxHenry, but im adding an OC into the mix Owwww the hilarity that will insue **

**Enjoy my lovelies **

Vladimir watched as his husband looked at the child in their arms. He looked so peaceful for the first time since he'd been turned all those years ago…

It had been four long years since Vladimir and Henry packed up and left Barthory behind. Even with Nelly their Vlad knew he couldn't stay there for the rest of his unnaturally long life (he'd learned while on a trip to South America to see what happened to Henry could be reversed that the vampire blood in him would extend his life to the equivalent of one hundred years for every human year he lived…that meant as long as Vlad didn't get hurt in a way that could injure a vampire severally he could in theory live forever just like Henry). So in the middle of the night they packed up and left never to be seen by any of their friends and family.

Henry had taken it well enough as someone in his position could. He learned to put applying sunscreen into his morning routine, and things seemed to be ok, that was until they heard Joss had been killed…

Henry's cousin Joss had found out that Henry was a vampire when he found them in New York. He agreed to stonewall the Slayer Society as long as he lived, he loved his cousin more then he hating the idea of vampires. But with him dead that meant it would be open season on them, so they moved to a city where there wasn't a chance of anyone knowing them, they moved to London. No one knew them, but somehow Vlad discovered surveillance equipment was spying on them. He took action, he began to uncover where the slayers where hiding and he and Henry attacked the house wanting to get their life of peace back.

They entered the house of the slayers hunting them, but as soon as they closed the door the lights turned on and Vlad was starring down a crossbow wielding man and a woman with a pair of silver swords in hand. The two slayers leapt into attack one firing the other running towards Henry. Vlad leapt forward in unimaginable vampire speed grabbing the stake fired from the crossbow and throwing towards the woman the momentum it still had impaling into her chest. The man startled didn't notice Henry sneak up behind him and as he looked at the dead woman's body Henry snapped his neck.

All was silent as Henry and Vlad looked at the dead slayers, but then Vlad's sharp hearing heard something Henry's still developing ears didn't…the sound of someone sleeping.

"Someone else is here" Vlad whispered as he tiptoed towards a room that's door was slightly ajar as if the slayers where leaving it when the two vampires had arrived. When Vlad walked in he swore if his heart stopped.

Sleeping in a bed at the far end of the room…was a young boy probably no older then four. He felt sick looking at the child who he just robbed of parents. For a second he saw himself in the bed…another orphan. But Vlad doubted this one had any extended family…the Slayer Society wasn't keen on family as they where on eradicating the walking undead, guess you cant have both.

"What is it Vlad?" Henry whispered noticing Vlad had gone so pale Henry swore he could see his bones.

"They had a son" he said a single tear going down his face.

Henry grew silent as he nudged the door open the rest of the way and walked in past Vlad. Henry stood next to the bed his burrow furrowing in thought. He had an idea, but he knew Vlad wouldn't like it.

"What are we going to do?" Vlad hissed wanting to kill himself for what he'd just done…robbed a young boy of his mother, and let someone else kill his father. Now he really was a monster.

"Let's take him home" Henry whispered.

"What!" Vlad gasped.

"You know we can't just let this child wake up in the morning to find his parents dead, then we really would be monsters Vlad, and yes I read your mind".

Vlad sighed. He knew Henry was right.

"But how are we going to explain to him who we are. I highly doubt a boy is going to not raise an eye brow to wake up in a different apartment with his parents no where to be seen" Vlad said as he passed the threshold into the room.

"We'll say were child services and that he'll be with us till his parents are found" Henry said scratching his head.

"And if someone reports him missing, you know there are going to be other slayers here in this city who probably knew his parents" Vlad hissed.

"Once he accepts the lie we'll move to Siberia, say we've adopted him and that we live there. You said you like the vampires there right, well if we move there we damn sure won't have any slayers to deal with" Henry said walking over to Vlad.

Vlad sighed.

"All right, you grab his stuff I'll bring him out to the car" Vlad said as he took of his coat to use as a blanket for the boy.

Henry nodded and smiled.

Soon after that Vlad and Henry where back in there apartment with a new member of their weird little family who they'd come to find out was Damian according to the name tags on all of his stuff.

"I'll set up a place for him on the couch" Vlad said yawning.

"Then you better get to sleep mister, even half vampires need some sleep" Henry smirked.

Vlad nodded another thing he'd found out about Henry's unique condition was that while it helped for him to sleep he didn't require it. Soon after some blankets and a pillow where set up on the couch in the den Vlad was fast asleep in his and Henry's bedroom, and all this left Henry sitting their watching the boy, Damian, sleeping wondering what his life was with the slayers.

He imagined it was something full of hate mongering. The slayers weren't that liberal of a society. He knew from Joss that they belonged on the far right in America, and outside of that they weren't exactly liberal. The society had funded Rick Santorum's presidential campaign for Christ sakes. He could know see that this gave him a chance to help with the wrong he and Vlad had done, he could help raise a child better then a couple of hate mongers. It would be his penance. Even if he didn't go to church anymore he still felt something in the back of his mind telling him he needed to make up for the wrong he did to whatever maker of the universe there was.

He sighed…tomorrow was going to be interesting.

**oh how i love my cliffies, of course at some point i will write about their love making across the globe, but that is smut for another day my dearies, but yes oh the questions you must have of what awaits young damian in the future with his new daddies. well people there is this magic thing called the review button PLEASE use it or i will post nothing for i will not be getting any reassurance from the fan base...so unless you want falloutmind to die from lack of writing i suggest you review...or i will find you(just kidding im not that evil anymore)**

**PEACE OUT YA'LL  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: ok dearies one quick thing before you read on, I have changed the age of Damian from 4ish too 11, mostly because stuff I have planned would not work very well with a 4 year old. Enjoy **

Chapter Two

Damian kept his eyes shut when he woke up. He could tell he wasn't in the apartment he fell asleep in, and he definitely didn't remembered falling asleep on a couch. He didn't hear any heart beats, but he could vaguely hear two sets of breathing rates. No heart beat…but breathing. His breath stopped in his throat. _Vampires_, he thought.

"We know your awake" a voice across from him said.

Damian sighed as he sat up opening his eyes.

"My parents always told me your kind where more atune to subtle actions then humans are" Damian said taking in the two vampires before him.

They where Americans obviously. Remnants of a high fat diet where still preeminent by slight bulges in their body fat on the necks. The one in the kitchen had jet black hair and green eyes with oddly enough flakes of purple. The one sitting in the chair watching him was a blonde with brown eyes. He could feel the blonde prying at his mind.

_You wont like what you see. Get out of my head_, Damian hissed mentally.

The blonde furrowed its brow and looked at the ebony haired one out of the corner of his eye. A subtle movement done when vampires spoke mentally. Damian smirked. Vampires weren't the only ones who could detect subtle movements.

"I take it you killed my parents" Damian said standing up and walking towards the kitchen. The ebony was cooking bacon, sausage, and eggs. Damian grabbed a sausage and walked back too the couch nibbling on it.

"Yes" the ebony said. Damian saw something weird on the vampires face. It looked like guilt. _No_ Damian thought. _Vampires don't have guilt they're monsters_, Damian hissed at himself.

"I'm not surprised you think that about us" the ebony said smirking.

"With years of brainwashing by the slayers it would be hard not too" the blonde said shooting daggers at the ebony.

"I don't know what you mean" Damian hissed.

_Don't let them get in your head_ Damian chanted to himself.

_Block what they could use against you_ he chanted.

Then suddenly pain shot through him. He clutched at his side. _Crap…broken ribs...i cant let them see I'm injured_ he thought as he saw the blonde and ebony where still talking telepathically. As he could feel tears surface on his eyes Damian shook his head. _Don't show weakness or they will kill you_ he remembered his father saying.

Suddenly the ebony haired vampire was starring at him. Damian looked near his the bruise and could see some blood was leaking out of a cut he must have scratched in the night.

"Get the first-aid kit" the ebony hissed walking over to him.

To Damian's surprise he saw genuine concern roll across the blonde's face. He vaguely ever saw that look so he knew it well. It was the face he saw his father make when he woke up with a splitting hangover his son in the bathroom bleeding and his mother trying to patch him up.

The blonde nodded and rushed off leaving the ebony haired one eyeing the cut with to Damian's surprise a look of concern…not hunger. Damian flinched unconsciously as the vampires pale fingers grazed his arm. He hoped the vampire's prying senses didn't sense that the arm was covered in aging cuts and scars.

"You can hide your thoughts from me Damian" the ebony said a look of concern on his face.

Damian's face paled.

"Now either tell me what they did too you…or I'm gonna have to look inside your head and find out. I don't want to hurt you, just help" the ebony said as Damian felt the tears begin to flow.

When Henry returned he found Vlad sitting on the couch a sobbing eleven year old in his arms. Henry just watched as Vlad comforted the young boy. He couldn't help but feel that Vlad was giving the young boy something he could never have been given when he was recovering: understanding.

**End Note: ok people first off thank you for reading, and also a little message to any of my readers who happen to be a fan of doctor who...i am creating a fanfiction for Doctor Who! yes this is no rumor. since series 7 if getting closer and closer and we have virtually no idea WHAT the hell is going on...well Steven Mofeet(i know i probably spelled his name wrong but who cares) hasn't exactly disproved the crazy theories going around has he. So yes wait for that my readers, and of course a update to this as well...if you review. I checked the traffic on this story and ive had 68 reads...but only 2 reviews. I am sourly disappointed **


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Ok boys and girls I am not dead. I apologize for my extended hiatus. Basically Marching Band, and Chemistry I Honors conspired to keep us apart. Now my band got third place at 5A state so I feel good. But now I need to please my fans. Now onto the story. I would like to explain that age change was to make the story easy to write. In case I didn't make it defined his 13. And another thing I have NOT read Slayer Chronicles and do not plan on doing so. So any resemblance to characters in said stories are completely conscience. Enjoy **

Chapter Three: Tears, and Confessions

Henry watched as Vlad helped Damian clean up at least four dozen gashes and cuts all around his torso. Henry had to leave the room a couple of times to keep from bursting into tears. _'He's been abused!' _Henry yelled in his mind.

_'Henry its ok. I've seen worse. We can help him' _Vlad said trying to comfort Henry as he could hear his husbands distressed rambling.

"I don't like being talked about telepathilcy" Damian hissed as he finished off the bandaging by tapping off the gause around his shoulder.

Vlad nodded as he helped Damian back over to the couch. Henry sat next to the bandaged adolescent.

"Do you wanna talk about…this?" Henry asked placing a comforting hand on the boys uninjured shoulder.

Damian was silent for a second. The vampires where barraged by his emotional turmoil. It broke Henry's unbeating heart. No child should have to deal with these emotions.

"I was bad…" Damian said a tear tracing its way down cheek.

Vlad watched as Henry went white. He knew the feeling of abuse.

"Define bad…" Henry asked. He needed to understand what hell the boy had been through. If he didn't he wouldn't be able to help.

"I don't like who they say I should like…" Damian said as he tried to fight back the tears. He couldn't let his mask fall down. He needed to be strong.

Henry and Vlad shared a mental connection for a split second. They where starting to peace things together.

"I like boys" Damian said his mask breaking.

Henry was about to say something when Damian buried his face in his shoulder. The tears falling freely now.

"Shshshssh…its ok" Henry said rubbing soothing circles in the childs back.

"_What are we gonna do Vlad?" _Henry asked.

_"We're gonna have to move back to the States. The slayers are gonna be all over England now looking for us."_

_ "Where? Bathory is a no"_

_ "I think New York would be a good idea. The city is pretty well protected by vampires. The slayers wouldn't dare hunt us there"_

_ "We'll talk about it in the morning"_

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok boys and girls I hope you had a nice thanksgiving, I had Chinese and Pumpkin pie screw turkey and ham ****. Now I thank those of you who have reviewd, but again it isn't enough for me! So please appease my need for fan recognition and review before you hit the red x on your window**

**Enjoy the story **

Chapter Four: New Home

Damian watched as the Atlantic Ocean vanished to his right as the plane descended into some airport in Long Island. He remembered Vlad and Henry(or dad and dadio as he called them outside of his head) mentioning it was somewhere near New York City. but couldn't remember off the top of his head.

_'America'_ he thought faintly. He remembered his parents talking about the nation that formed out of the former colonies before. He couldn't help but cringe at remember those conversations. _"One day Damian" _his father would say. _"America will be destroyed by divine intervention. That nation has done so many things to anger the divine. Homosexuals, vampires, so many crimes against the divine find asylum in parts of their nation"_

Damian shook away the memory. He'd spent the last year and a half getting over trauma caused by his parents. Vlad and Henry had helped him a lot in deprogramming himself. Learning what he was wasn't something he should hate about himself.

"Come on Damian" Henry said shaking his shoulder getting him out of his head. Damian looked out the window again and saw theyd landed.

"Sorry Dadio must have zoned out" Damian laughed as he grabbed his carry on from between his legs and followed Henry off of the plane.

They didn't go to baggage claim. Vlad had already flown over with all of their stuff( minus a few essentials) to set up the new house. Henry quickly lead them to a waiting Vlad leaning against a amazing looking Cadillac.

"Remind me what it is you do for a living Dad?" Damian asked laughing.

"Forensic Anthropologist. Fancy name for I look at dead people and find out what killed them" Vlad said laughing knowing Damian already knew. He just reminding himself of little details about his new family. Kept him from falling back into dark parts of his mind. Parts that accounted for the raised scars on Damian's wrist and left shoulder.

"Let's go see the new house" Henry said with a smile. Damian nodded and rested his still sleepy head against the cool glass of the car window._ 'stupid time zone change' _Damian thought as sleep claimed him again.

When he woke up and saw the house Damian was rendered speechless. It was two stories, with a third story tower looking structure. It looked like a castle he'd seen back in England. The land around it made the place feel like England as well. Thick woods all around in all directions.

"How long was I asleep?" Damian asked as he rubbed sleep from his eyes.

"About half the day little buddy" Vlad said laughing as he scurried past the car with a pair of giant boxes in hand. Probably some last minute stuff to bring in the house to unpack.

"I thought New York was urban and stuff?" Damian asked as he slipped out of the car and onto the cobble stoned driveway theyd parked in.

"That's just the city silly. This is upstate New York. Lots of suburban wooded areas. Lots of vampires come here to blend into human society. A lot start families. We came here because vampires control the area. Slayers wouldn't dare come here" Henry said as he walked Damian inside.

Damian marveled at the house. Vlad had spared no expense. The floors where well polished marvel. The walls a pristine white. All the furniture antique wood. Damian didn't get to see most of the house because he was told to go to the attic: his room.

Damian barged in and took it all in. In the center of the room was a four poster bed with a queen sized mattress with red covers and black pillows. The rest of the room was ornately decorated with antique furniture and even a brand new Apple Ibook resting on a desk.

Damian was about to open up the Ibook when he felt a chill go down his spine. Suddenly a ghost appeared behind him.

But instead of a usual scream one would hear when someone encounters a ghost all Damian could utter was one sentence.

"Holy crap…your hot"

To be Continued

**Ok ya'll im giving you the heads up. I'm being forced onto a hiatus. My parents have taken my laptop away. I snuck on here just to post this when they told me to check my bank account. So yay it's probably gonna be a while. **

**Signed your sad pervert Falloutmind. **.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok fans I've snuck onto a proper computing device to upload yet another chapter for my lovelies. I hope you enjoy because this might have to be your gift for xxxmas.**

Chapter Five: Hot Haunting

"You might wanna close that mouth or flys will fly in" The Ghost said smirking.  
Damian shook himself back to a working brain and tried to process what he was seeing. Before him was well...a very quite boy. Well a very quite boy who happened to be transparent and floating in front of his face.  
The Ghost was 'dressed' in what looked like the uniform of a British Regular, though thank god he'd chosen to keep a normal head of adorable looking messy ebony hair instead of a powdered wig.  
"So who might you be cutie" The Ghost said smiling at Damian's blush.  
"I...I'm Damian. My dads just moved here from England" Damian said mentally kicking himself. He hadn't stuttered in years.  
"Ah...England my homeland how is the empire these days anyway.? Is King George still having to fight with the bloody colonials? Did we win? And two fathers oh my how times have changed...for the better I might add" The Ghost said flipping his hair as he spoke.  
"Um...the empire is gone, we lost, and thanks for the world view. But who might you be stranger?" Damian said getting a sliver of his confidence back.  
The Ghost looked a little sad at the first two revelations, but soon his face was happy again.  
"My name's Liam" he smiled as he extended out a hand for Damian to shake.  
"Um..." Damian said scratching the back of his head.  
"Oh..." Liam said hitting himself with the back of his hand.  
Suddenly Liam held out the hand again, but suddenly it changed. Out of nothing the hand seemed to become solid. Damian grasped it eyes wide with shock.  
"How did you...?" Damian started but before he could say anything else Liam put a finger to his lips.  
"Shhhh" he said as he started to evaporate into smoke.  
"I'll explain later" he whispered before he completely vanished.

"Damian" Vlad said calling for him as he entered the room.  
Vlad stared at Damian for second.  
"You look like you just saw a ghost" Vlad said smiling.  
"Sorry the room just surprised me. It's amazing" Damian said genuinely surprised by the room.  
"We'll you can gawk later" Vlad said smiling as he motioned for Damian to follow.  
"It's time for dinner" Vlad said as a starving Damian followed.

EPIC LINE BREAK

"Damian seems to like the house" Vlad said as he closed the door to his and Henry's bedroom silently.  
"Yea...I think he'll like the gift I left for him in his room" Henry said as he slipped under the covers watching Vlad strip.  
"Present?" Vlad asked eye brow raised.  
"What kind of present?"  
Henry chuckled.  
"Let's just say its something each of us wish we had when we where discovering what we are" Henry said as Vlad slipped under the covers next to him.  
Vlad looked at Henry puzzled.  
"Well..." Henry started.  
"You remember our trip to India..." Henry said as he ran a hand down Vlad's freshly shaved stomach. Lust in his eyes.  
Vlad nodded.  
"I guess it's time to break in these sheets" Henry said as he positioned himself on Vlad's hips.  
"Let's just not break the bed this time love. Remember Paris?" Vlad said before he bit lightly into Henry's neck.  
"Oh I remember Paris. That was a good night" Henry said before his mind went blank with pleasure.

EPIC LINE BREAK

Damian looked at the book before him eyes wide.

The Kama Sutra That Dare Not Utter it's Name

"Well doesn't this look lovely" Liam said as he appeared behind Damian.  
"No it's not" Damian huffed throwing the book across the floor.  
Liam smiled as he rubbed Damian's shoulders causing the ebony haired twink to moan silently at the amazing feeling.  
"You like this don't you?" Liam whispered in Damian's ear his voice full of lust.  
"Yes..." Damian whispered his eyes glazing over in pleasure as he could feel tendrils of ghost smoke slipping his clothes off.  
"What are you doing?" Damian gasped as he felt the cool air hitting is pale skin.  
"Don't worry..." Liam whispered as he placed Damian on his back on the bed.  
"I'll be gentle" he said as Damian eyed his member poised to enter his virgin hole.  
Damian just closed his eyes and shot back his head as he felt the sensation of a ghostly tentacle creeping up his rectum. As he started to moan loudly he felt a tentacle force its way down his throat shutting him up.  
"Na...ah!" Damian panted as he felt a tentacle wrap around his fully erect member while the one his rectum started pistoning him in and out.  
"Liam!" Damian half gasped half screamed as he felt himself forced over the cliff of climax spraying a shotgun blast of cum across his bed.  
Liam stopped for a moment and admired his handiwork eyes still laced with lust. Then as he retracted his tentacles from Damian's throat, and member, he flipped Damian onto his hands and knees and started riding him again.  
"Say my name" Liam commanded as he ripped his way in and out of Damian's boy-pussy with a freshly fleshed member.  
Damian easily complied eyes wide in pleasure drooling as he unconsciously backwards grinder himself letting Liam get a better angel hitting his sensitive prostate with every thrust.  
"Liam!" Damian gasped as he cum yet again his face red with unconscious embarrassment. He was normally shy, but all the hormones pumping through him reduced him to the self deprivation level of a slut.  
"Damian!" Liam gasped as he shot his load into Damian's unflowerd ass.  
For a few minutes Damian just lay there after Liam pulled out. He felt strangely empty without Liam inside him. Suddenly he lurched up and grabbed Liam's still fleshed member that managed to stay half erect.  
"What are you doing?" Liam questioned half smirking.  
"You just gave me the best first time ever. The least I can do is give you a quality blow. But could you do something to me while I'm doing it?"  
"What sexy?" Liam asked as Damian used his smooth pale fingers to bring his fleshed up cock up to full hardness.  
"Use those tentacles again" Damian asked as he started licking at Liam's member like it was a lollipop.

_Liam's POV( A/N. I was given advice that giving multiply PoV's during sex makes the effect better. so here's my first try enjoy) _  
"With pleasure" I whispered as I watched Damian kick up and down my shaft.  
It had been so long since I felt the sensation of a good blow. At least a century so I didn't start what Damian requested for a brief moment. I just let myself enjoy the feel of Damian's youthful mouth tenderly sucking my cock like his life depended on it.  
Finally I remembered the request and focused on making a pair of tentacles. I willed one to wrap itself around Damian's twinky cock. A good five or eight inches it was good for his age and I enjoyed pumping it with one of my extra hands. Then I willed a second one to form a second cock and piston his firm young ass. My god I wish I'd had this power when I was alive. It would have made boarding school quite a lot more interesting.  
I watched in aw as with the sensation of being penetrated and pumped he transformed into quite the slut. With glazed over eyes he went up and down in my meat his over active salvia glands acting as an amazing source of lube for him to go up and down on it faster. I was sent higher then cloud nine as I heard him moaning at the feel of me in his mouth.  
"Damian I'm gonna..." I started.  
"No!" Damian hissed.  
I looked at him wide eyed.  
"I wanna taste you" he said as he went back down onto my cock.  
As I felt his tongue probe my heads slit I unconsciously wrapped my legs around his neck and forced him to deep throat me as I started fucking his face. As I felt him deep throat me like a pro I knew I needed one last thing to make me climax like I needed to. I willed a third tentacle to fuck my ass to. As I felt it wrap around my prostate and vibrate it and I cried out in a blast of euphoria blasting my load into Damian's now unflowerd mouth.

_Damian's POV( I hope you guys like reading that cause I loved writing, and reading it myself. Ah I love my hobby) _

So there I laid cum dripping from my mouth, and cum still leaking from my ass. And I couldn't seem to form a thought.  
"So that's what sex feels like" I said as my brain got dibs on the oxygen again.  
Liam smiled at me making my heart speed up again. But he doesn't say anything. He just makes his entire body solid and wraps me in his arms slipping both of us under the covers. I feel my face heat up, but this time I don't mind it.  
_ "So this what it feels like...to be loved...in more ways then one"_I thought as I felt sleep take hold.

Back to normal 3rd Person

Vlad smiled as he got a sandwich from the kitchen. Henry let him top tonight and he was feeling a little needy for some energy. As he sipped at a Gatorade between bites of a pb&b( peanut and butter and blood :D) he could feel Damian's joy and pleasure emanating from upstairs.  
"I knew there was a reason I chose this house" Vlad thought smiling.  
"Oh Vlaaaaaaaaad" Henry called from upstairs.  
"Yes my love" Vlad called up a smile on his face.  
_ "I'm wearing the school girl outfit"_ Henry whispered in his mind.  
"Coming!" Vlad barked leaving the sandwich and Gatorade forgotten.

**I feel good about this chapter. Esspeicaly since I got to slip VladxHenry in. Don't worry there will be more. And there will definitely be more DamianxLiam, and Damianx more OC's I think of. I haven't really decided how this story will progress properly so any ideas will be well received.**  
***takes a bow to your applause***  
**Well until next we meet dear fans **  
***Ninjas away***


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hey my pretties Falloutmind is back. Yea sorry for hiatus but the muses where hiding from me. So yea I'm gonna try and do regular updates(Wendsdays) since I have the idea of where this is going now **** so ya that's the plan. Enjoy the story**

Chapter Six: High School Hell

Damian sighed wondering where he hid his stakes as he sat between two very fat, and very stupid teenagers on a yellow bus heading to some place called Yorktown High School. It was a huge school in comparison to some of the public schools in England, and already there was a crowd of students swarming the building.  
_ Welcome to American public schooling, Damien..._ He rolled his eyes at his mind's sarcastic comment. As soon as the bus stopped and the isle was clear the brunette was walking as fast as he could, what with the crowd of students also trying to get off the cramped space. The brunette clenched his hands in annoyance as some girl with shoulder length blonde hair had to go back for her bag, trying to force herself down the full isle, another girl, a tomboy by her looks, made a sharp remark about the first girl's manners and the blonde moved into an isle to wait.  
Finally fresh air hit Damian's skin and he breathed a sigh of relief. _Note to self: Sit in the front of the bus..._Green eyes slide up the structure before him, taking in the cream cement, brown brick, and numerous walls of glass. The three floored building had an air of streamline modernity that told of recent remodeling.  
Damian sighed as he looked at the piece of paper in his hands. _English AP first period; Dynamic Composition, second period; Advanced Arithmetic, third period; Symphony fourth period; Lunch fifth; Study Hall sixth period and last a free period. 'Great..._' he thought as he deciphered the room numbers making his way upstairs. _'First day and I already feel like a bloody fish out of water...' _Damian fumed as he turned a corner to find himself faced with an example of public school chaos: a fight.  
At the center of a ring of chanting students were about three leather clad meat heads wailing in a scrawny looking red head who was in a _Don't be hating on the Homos _T- shirt with purple lettering and black background, a pair of black jeans with cuts around the knees, and a neon rainbow belt.  
As Damian got closer to the circle he could see the redhead had a pretty pale complexion, which made it obvious that he was losing this fight. All across his face were bruises and cuts adjacent to a legion of freckles.  
"Come on fag fight back!" One of the leather clad bullies said as he brought his knee into the redhead's jaw.  
Damian unconsciously cringed to himself as he watched the red head fall to his knees in pain, one hand grasping his jaw as the other balled into a fist so tightly that his fingernails were creating bloody red crescents.  
"Better to be a pacifist fag then a fighting troglodyte." the red head hissed, spitting some blood on the floor and shakily standing back up.  
"Fag doesn't learn when to stay down!" one of the bullies said as he threw a punch into the redhead's gut.  
_ 'Thats it!' _Damian thought as he managed to get through the crowd to get behind the apparent leader of the bullies.  
"Hey!" Damian hissed tapping the bully on the shoulder.

"What!?" the bully hissed as he turned around to face Damian eyes narrowed like angry slits.

"Go and pick on someone your own IQ level!" Damian hissed as he gave the bully and round house kick to the face sending him to the ground unconscious. The other bully's just looked at Damian in awe for a moment, and then dispersed only two of them staying behind to drag off their unconscious friend.

"Or at least that's what I wish I did..." Damian said, voice full of melancholy as Liam ran ghostly fingers absently through his hair.

Liam nodded as he brought Damian into his lap to look him in the eye.

"There was nothing you could do Damian. You were out numbered. Getting into the fray wouldn't have ended well." Liam said watching as sadness laced his friend's eyes.

"I know..." Damian said resting his head on Liam shoulders as the tears came.

Vlad could helps but furrow his brow as he felt sadness emanating from Damian's room upstairs. It was unsettling for him.  
"Did Damian say anything bad happened at school today?" Vlad asked as he watched Henry preparing something for dinner.  
Henry shook his head as he watched some pasta boil.  
"He said everything was fine..." Henry said as he started to dwell on it wondering whether or not it would be detrimental to skim the surface of Damian's mind.  
"We'll help him when he comes to us..." Henry said finally coming to a realization.  
"It's better to wait in uncertainty than to force help on someone who might not be ready for it yet." Vlad agreed.  
Henry nodded as he finished off the pasta.  
"Damian!" they shouted in unison.  
"Dinner is ready!"

_ 'Another crappy day in my life' _a horrifically beat up red head thought as he limped his way up to the front door of his apartment. He winced in pain as he opened the door and did his best to slip in quietly. Though not quite enough it would seem to night wake up the bear like man half asleep in an armchair next to the TV a sea of empty beer cans up to his ankles.  
"Beat up again faggot!" the man hissed as he watched the redhead close the door and latch the locks never making eye contact.  
"Yes" the redhead said as he made his way to the kitchen.  
"Better get cooking bitch!" the man said as he sliped away to one of the bedrooms.  
The redhead was silent for a few moments as he looked into one of the open cabinets. Inside was a can of rat poison. For a brief moment the redhead thought about reaching for it. He could just imagine the old bastard biting into his dinner to find the usually good taste only to be ash in his mouth. The redhead sighed and shook his head slamming the cabinet shut. He might hate his father, but he wouldn't let the bastard make him a murderer.  
The redhead sighed as he threw something decent together onto a plate. He threw his bag over his shoulder and placed the plate at the foot of his father's door and quickly slipped into his room.  
He sighed as he locked the door behind him, and threw his bag on the floor while taking in his room the only source of comfort in a dim hateful world. The walls were painted in a clusterfuck of black and red blotches opposite a few posters of various artists from punk, pop, and classical, even an inspirational one of Edgar Allen Poe with his famous insanity from sanity quote in golden calligraphy. The bed was almost as old as the redhead himself seeing how his dad refused to by him a new one. Over the years it had been broken down and extended with new blankets and comforters making a makeshift nest. A nest good for hiding the few things that brought him comfort: his knives.  
In a few short moments the redhead fumbled through the mass of blankets and pulled out a little black journal. He fumbled through the hand written account of his life to a hollowed out section to see an array of knives everything from one of well sharpened kitchen knives to a old broken razor blade.  
The redhead let out a sigh as he pulled up one of his sleeves to expose fifteen years worth of light scars going from his elbow to near his wrist.  
"Here we go again..." he whispered tears starting to flow.  
Slowly he dug the kitchen knife into his arm slowly making his way down to the his wrist. The redhead stopped for a moment as he could feel the beating of his heart through the vein in his wrist. With just the flick of his wrist he could end it all. For a moment he just laid there trying to get the will to bring the blade lower.  
"DAMNIT!" he screamed throwing the blade across the room to impale itself in Edgar Allen Poe's forehead.  
"Collin you fagot shut up!" Collin could hear his father screaming at him as he heard a bottle of beer being thrown at his bedroom door.  
Collin sighed as he burrowed himself into his nest of blankets and let the savior of sleep whisk him away for even a brief moment.

**A/N alright so yea the redheaded OC is kind of based off of me ( with the exception of the extend of his cutting, and my father isn't that much of a bastard he's just indifferent to my sexuality. His father is more allegory for the whole fucking region I live in) though for the record I didn't give him the same name as me. It's slightly changed. Only AwesomeAnonymous will now how I changed it (though I guess if you want to you could figure it out BUT your not goanna find out my last name MWAHAHAHAHAH)**

**So yes please R&R it really does help me when ya'll review, and on the next one I will start giving credit to reviewers for the all the previous chapter. I decided not to start with this cause I would have to do 24 of them since I would have to do all the previous ones. So yay love ya my dear readers and please be nice and review me please**

**Now I am off to write more YAOI! *fly's away on a rainbow***


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok so I'm cheating by uploading earlier then I said I would but I don't care! I have the mentality that once I finish the chapter it needs to be released to za public for their pleasure. Also news I am no on DeviantART, same username so look me up if you wanna see any of my IRL work Also I am going to go on record by thanking my best fangirl, fanclub president, personnel cheerleader bla bla person Tasha, or Awesome Anonymous as she's known on here for being a good little editor and even writing some of the stuff in the earlier chapter and donating her high school in Virginia as the setting. And now for some responses to reviews **

**The-Awesome-Anonymous: Thanks for running my fanclub of like three people, thanks for the help writing some of this stuff, and finally thanks for the love and bubbles**

**Emo-rocker101: seeing how as far as I know your actually one of the people who've read like all my posted stories thank you for your readership. And even though it was a review from a previous chapter thanks for enjoying the mere mention of Henry being in a school girl outfit. You're an awesome fan.**

**Murphey:…even though you stole my Ipad during our history class to do this review I still have to thank you. And I'll get to work on our story when I damn well please *diva humphs out of the room***

**Alright well with that out of the way here's chapter six ENJOY!**

Chapter Seven: Bloody School Days  
'_'Follow the music they said!_ Damian hissed in his head as he tried to maneuver his way through the halls of Yorktown High. ''_All I want is the bloody music hall!_' he hissed as he stopped and listened for a moment hoping to find this 'music' he needed to follow.  
Suddenly it hit him like a ton of bricks. Out of nowhere his ears were filled with the sounds of brass fanfares, woodwind harmonic runs, and string instruments going up and down the scale in a counter melody.  
_ 'That's the most beautiful thing I've ever heard in my life.' _Damian said as he followed the music towards a pair of double doors embossed with hand made posters with sayings like: saxes bringing saxy back, or bass claries be whaling, or The Few The Proud The Contras.  
When he opened up the door the sound hit him with a freight train's intensity as he took in the room before him. He was standing in a wide 'hallway' that lead into a wide concert hall that itself was filled with a two hundred person symphony orchestra. Band members, orchestra members, and even a chorus line where all crammed into chairs and playing as a balding man conducted like a man possessed.  
Slowly Damian recognized the piece. It was _Final Fight _from Buffy the Vampire Slayer. He always like watching a slayer who managed to maintain a happy life despite the horrors she had to face everyday. That and he liked it for a few the man characters. Mostly Angel and Spike.  
Suddenly the music stopped. It wasn't like the song was over. There were at least three lines left, but no one was playing. It was like there was supposed to be a solo but the player wasn't there. A few moments later the song was over and the director told everyone to take a break. Immediately he turned around to see Damian standing there like a fish out of water.  
"New student?" the man asked throwing his hand out for Damian to shake.  
"Yes sir. Damian Tod, Percussionist" Damian said as eyeing a set of marching snares in the corner.  
"Well, we're pretty much done for the day. Why don't you go into the library over there and our librarian will set you up with music and a band handbook." The balding man said as he vanished into an office occupied by a desk that seemed to have a mountain of paperwork growing out of the IN box.  
Damian nodded to himself as he went over to an off room with LIBRARY written on a sign next to it. When Damian entered the room he found himself in a picture from a psychology book. A picture that deserved the caption: OCD Environment. There were bookshelves on each wall, with the exception of one which was occupied by a behemoth of a copy machine. And in the center of it was the red head he'd seen yesterday sitting on a stool in the corner looking at a piece of sheet music with a solemn look on his face.  
"Problem with a piece?" Damian asked inquisitively as he noticed some prominent bruises on one side of his face, and that he was carrying the whole right side of his body more than the other; something was probably broken.  
"No it's just I wish I could have played in it today..." the redhead said a sad smile on his face.  
"Where you supposed to be playing that solo that wasn't played?" Damian asked as he walked closer to him.  
The redhead nodded pointing to a trumpet in the corner (**A/N I don't play trumpet but my instrumentation hardly ever gets solos. Us poor Tubas)**.  
"Why couldn't you play it today" Damian inquired.  
The red head laughed dryly.  
"Busted rib cage doesn't allow for enough air to even play a fricken flute. Let's just say if I even try to play that thing I'll be in so much pain I'd probably break down crying. And no one in the band wants to see that so I just sit back here and do my librarian duty." The redhead said as he grabbed a folder from one of the shelves. ( fucked up this formating sorry i couldnt fix it)"Here's your music, and the handbook." the redhead said as his ears perked up at the sound of a lunch bell.

"Well see ya later..." the red head started as he grabbed his back.

"Wait." Damian said quickly.  
"Do you mind if I sit with you?" Damian asked quickly, hoping that if he said it faster the redhead would say yes.  
"Sure..." the redhead drawled as he threw a messenger bag over his shoulder. "Just hope you don't mind doing social suicide." the redhead said as Damian followed him.

EPIC LINE BREAK OF EPICOSICTY

Vlad gripped the sheets so tight that his skin went pale as Henry stretched his entrance with five fingers.  
"Henry I'm ready" Vlad gasped as he watched Henry poise himself to enter.

_Ring Ring Ring Ring_

"Goddammit!" Vlad hissed as he picked up the phone on the nightstand next to them.  
"WHAT!?" Vlad hissed.  
"Um... ?" a meek voice whispered in fear.  
"Yes..." Vlad hissed trying to keep himself from mentally killing the person on the other end of the phone.  
"Um...You need to come to the school to pick up your son..." the voice was about to say why, but before it could Vlad disconnected.

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!**

**That's right a cliff hanger. And you have more or less a week to wait for what has happened, and lets just say…well Damian may be a scared little bunny…but he can throw some punches. **

**Don't hunt me down and kill me alright the new chapter will be worth a wait. Also I've just realized I've been writing these stories for over a year now. I'm getting a little teary eyed at this and I just wanted to say again how much I love each and every one of you guys that reviews my work and spurs me on to work more on these fan fictions, and my IRL stories. And speaking of those if you like this stuff I recommend looking at the stuff that's gonna end up on DeviantART page. **

***bows out***

**See ya'll next week!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright so here's the next chapter actually on schedule. I think Awesome Anonymous wanted to tie me down so I'd actually edit this one, but me being the writer I am I let other people do the editing. I don't care if that makes me the Grammar Nazi's undesirable number 1. So yea on with recognizing my reviewers:**

**ElizaBeGood: Yea I get a new fan. Though I'd like to know what you found funny…very little of it was written as comedy but whatever makes you Laugh. And thanks for pleading with me to continue writing. Sometimes that's the only thing that keeps me going.**

**The-Awesome-Anonymous: Again my favorite reviewer *please don't kill me everyone else its just I know her IRL*. I hope this time I'm giving you recognition for editing this piece, and again thanks for the Love and Bubbles.**

**Emo-Rocker101: Well you need not wait anymore, I hope the suspense didn't kill you…then I'd be down one reader…and we cant have that now can we.**

**On with the show:**

Chapter 8: Shit Gets Real  
Damian cursed under his breath as the nurse held an ice pack to his slowly blackening eye.  
"Must of been someone important for you get that kinda shiner, kid." the nurse said jokingly.  
Damian nodded as he saw Collin curled up one of cots, clutching his side in pain. Somehow he was managing to mask the horrible pain he must be going through keeping his face unemotional. Of course that's understandable seeing how he'd been beaten with a lunch tray.  
"Well your parents are on their way. Just keep pressure on the eye and it shouldn't swell that much..." the nurse said as she vanished into her office.  
The room was quiet for a few moments before Collin decided to break the silence.  
"You didn't need to take that punch for me you know." the redhead said a scowl on his face.  
"Didn't have to, but I wanted to." Damian said, looking through his good eye at the other. He could see something hiding beneath the redhead's blank mask; some part of the tempest of emotions that were whirling around in his head .  
"Why?" the redhead said bluntly.  
"Why!?" Damian hissed unbelievingly. "Because you don't deserve to get beat up Collin!" Damian said throwing the ice pack on the ground and walking over to his new friend's cot.  
"The world begs to differ..." Collin whispered as he blinked away tears trying to maintain his composure.  
"I don't give a damn what the world says! You're no different than any other person!" Damian hissed as he watched Collin's face for some kind of reaction.  
"No different..." Collin said almost a whisper has one of his hands grasped the hem of his ripped shirt tears going down his cheek. "NO DIFFERENT!?" Collin screamed as he pulled up his shirt to one of his shoulders exposing something to Damian that made his face to pale with fear. Across Collin's stomach, someone had carved the word _faggot _into the pale skin. The wound looked old and healed over: a scar.  
"My god..." Damian said as he sat down next to Collin.  
"Ha!" Collin laughed pulling the shirt back down and stood up facing Damian. "That bastard doesn't care! Otherwise I wouldn't have to deal with this shit everywhere! At school bigots come out of the woodwork! And at home I deal with the biggest of them all! Everywhere else I get those god awful looks of pity! Like 'oh look at the poor little faggot who gets beat down everywhere he goes!'" Collin screamed the tears falling freely now.  
"Colin...I..." Damian started.  
"No! Don't start. I don't need your pity!" Collin screamed as he stormed out of the room leaving a stunned Damian behind.

"You got in a fight!?" Vlad screamed his face red as Henry drove them back to their home, Damian in the back seat staring off into space.  
"If it helps..." Damian started meeting Vlad's eyes for a fraction of a second. "I was defending someone..." Damian said a scowl growing on his face.  
"Who?" Henry asked entering the conversation while managing to keep his eyes in the road.  
"A new friend...who's being abused by the world..." Damian said as he felt Vlad and Henry in unison prying at the edges of his mind.  
Damian was about to protest when he felt Vlad and Henry enter his mind.

Vlad and Henry found themselves in a black and white world. They were in a high school cafeteria, but oddly enough there was no sound. They could see thousands of students sitting in their little groups, their faces morphing and contorting in attempts of dialogue. But they could hear nothing.  
"This is what you see the world as Damian?" Henry asked confused.  
"No..." Damian's voice said reverbing through the room. "Here I'll give you color..." Damian said.  
Suddenly Vlad and Henry were blinded by every inch of the room exploding with color.  
"Some sound would be nice..." Vlad said annoyed. A second later his request was answered with a sonic boom of all the people getting their voices back.  
"Where are you?" Henry asked.  
"There." Damian's voice said as suddenly Vlad and Henry found themselves flying on the ground over to a little table in the far corner of the room backed up against one of the windows.  
"Just listen guys. You won't be able to change anything. This is just a memory." Damian said as Henry and Vlad watched as the world seemed to be on PAUSE.  
"We understand." Vlad hissed impatiently.  
With that it would seem the world had been put back on PLAY and everything went back to normal.  
"So how many instruments can you play?" Vlad watched the red head sitting opposite Damian inquire as he picked at a salad.  
_'He isn't eating' _Vlad mused.  
_'Why get a salad, and not eat it?' _Henry added.  
"I can play every kind of drum, chimes, and marimba" Damian said as he absently ate a small tub of fries. "What about you Collin?" Damian inquired as he grabbed a ketchup packet from some little basket in between them.  
"I'm a one trick pony..." Collin said with a chuckle. "Or rather I can do one instrument very well, and that's trumpet. I can also play alto saxaphone, tuba, and a few percussion instruments." he said as he gave up trying to eat and pushed the salad away from him a grimace on his face.  
"Not hungry fag?" a voice said from behind Vlad and Henry causing the dhampir and vampire to spin around and face whoever was saying a slur that made their blood boil. The user was a muscular looking jack with a head of blonde hair and coal black eyes wearing a leather jacket.  
Henry turned back to Collin to gauge the teens reaction. He found none. This made him gasp. Not a single twitch. Not even a facial tick out of anger. Whoever this kid was he had trained himself to show no emotion. His face was like a wall, unmoving.  
"Maybe he only eats dick!" A kid screamed from one of the tables across the room. This caused a chorus of laughter. Still not even a blush of anger from Collin.  
"Hey fag don't be rude. We're talking to you." the leather jacket wearing bully hissed grabbing Collin's lunch tray spilling the salad on the ground.  
Still Collin failed to let his face even falter. Damian's face was pale with fear. He knew something bad was coming.  
"We'll I guess I'm gonna have to teach you a lesson!" the blonde bully barked as he threw the lunch tray into the back of Collin's head sending him to the ground with a cry of pain.  
"Hey!" Damian hissed as a crowd of kids surrounded the table.

"What?!" the blonde bully screamed as he threw the now bent lunch tray to the ground next to Collin.

"Pick on someone your own size!" Damian hissed as he charged towards the bully ready for a fight.

"Oh look what we've got here fellas." the bully said laughing as Damian stood arms length away from him

"The fag..." he said pointing down Collin, who now had sizable cut on his head. "Has a friend!" he said as he started laughing like the joker, or rather he couldn't stop laughing.

Vlad knew as soon as those two sentences ended that Damian was going to lose it. And he was right.

"Your right!" Damian said as he threw his knee into the bully's chest sending him back into one of the kids in the ground around them. "And I don't like it when my friends get hit with a lunch tray!" Damian screamed as he helped Collin up and placed him in his chair telling him to keep a hand on the cut to keep pressure there.

"Alright I will!" the bully screamed as he came back fist pulled back ready to throw a punch.

The first punch came as a surprise to Damian. Needless to say he got knocked onto his back clutching the eye in pain.

"Maybe you should fight with someone in your own league!" the bully said laughing as the crowd egged him on.

Damian didn't say a word. He just stood up and started starring the bully down with his one good eye.

"Someone doesn't take a hint" the bully hissed as he ran forward bringing his right arm back hand already in a fist.

When the second punch came Damian sidestepped it. When the bully found himself flying through empty air, Damian grabbed the bully's still tight wrist and yanked it up in a swift and jagged movement causing a crack to rang out from it.

"Son of a bitch! you broke my wrist!" the bully screamed.

Before he could scream anymore Damian threw a well placed punch into the side of the bully's face sending him to his knees in pain.

"You're right I did..." Damian said as he crouched down next to the bully looking down at him with eyes full of anger. "And you know what's funny ya'll?" Damian said unable to hold back chuckle as he addressed the crowd.

"What?" a few of the students asked him.

"Well..." Damian said letting out more of a laugh.

"Your big strong man just got beat by a fag" Damian said as he stood up and walked over to Collin.

"Can you walk?" Damian asked him quietly.

The ginger nodded his head.

"Alright let me help you get to the nurse." Damian said as he helped Collin and up, and kept him steady as they walked their way out of the room Damian holding their bags in one hand.

"I think you've seen enough now" Damian's voice said to them as they watched all the lights in the room glowing brighter like something out of LOST as they were blinded with light.

Vlad gasped for breath as he gripped the steering wheel his knuckles going white as he watched traffic still going on to their left. Henry did the same to his arm rest as he had been glad he told Vlad to park them on the side of the road before they entered their 'sons' mind.

"Damian..." Vlad said as he looked at the young boy through the rear view mirror.

"Yes..." Damian rebutted.

"Good job" Vlad said as he put the car in drive and pulled off into traffic. Henry gave Damian a reassuring nod showing he agreed with Vlad. This brought a small smile to Damian's face.

EPIC LINE BREAK

NOTE VladXHenry yaoi ahead NOTE

"Now..." Henry said as he started pulling Vlad's shirt off as they sat on their queen sized bed. "Where were we?" he said mockingly as he threw the shirt into a corner of the room.

"Not far enough." Vlad hissed as he grabbed Henry down into a needy kiss.

"Wait a minute." Henry said breaking the kiss causing Vlad to pout cutely.

Henry leaned over the bed to Vlad's night stand and found his phone. In a one fluid motion he ripped off its back, took out the battery, and put it back on its little perch by the alarm clock.

"Now we aren't gonna get so rudely interrupted." Henry said, rubbing Vlad's thighs through his pants as he ghostly kissed up and down Vlad's chest bringing out cute moans from the ebony underneath him.

"Good..." Vlad said between gasps as he watched Henry unzip his own fly letting his beast flop out barely erect.

"I think I need some coaxing Vlad..." Henry said with a fake pout on his face. "Maybe you could help me with your mouth?" he said sitting on Vlad's chest.

Vlad nodded and craned his neck down at a jagged angle and started licking up and down his lover's shaft with his tongue, loving the feeling of it becoming more and more stiff with each lick.

"You like my lollipop don't you, Vladdy." Henry said as his breathing became ragged.

"Mhmmmm..." Vlad hummed through his lips as he started bringing Henry's cock into his mouth bobbing up and down.

"Alright that's enough." Henry said not wanting to cum yet; he started taking Vlad's pants off, revealing he'd gone commando that day.

"Oh someone really wants me inside of them today~" Henry said as he watched Vlad getting onto his hands and knees ready for penetration.

Henry braced himself against Vlad's shoulders and slowly entered his lover causing the dhampir to moan in a delicious mix of pain and pleasure. After a few moments Henry was fully sheathed inside his lover and started going in and out at vampire-like speed, causing Vlad to cry out in absolute ecstasy unable to contain his screams.

"Glad we got this room soundproofed." Henry joked as he started giving Vlad a reach around, probbing his cocks slit coating it with precum.

"Faster!" Vlad demanded his eyes glazed over with lust.

Henry gave Vlad what he wanted and went faster and faster spurred on by the tightening heat gathering in his stomach. He wouldn't last much longer, and from the feeling of Vlad's sporadically tightening hole, his lover wouldn't either.

"Oh god ah!" Vlad screamed in ecstasy as he felt himself cum uncontrollably making a white stain on the black comforter below them. But Henry wasn't done yet; he pistoned in and out of Vlad for another few seconds before shooting off his load into Vlad's tight hole and slowly pulled himself out letting Vlad turn over on his back his entire crotch area dripping with cum.

"What should we do next time?" Henry said jokingly as he let Vlad cuddle up against his chest.

"Well..." Vlad said with a sexy grin. "I've personally been in the mood for a little role play~" Vlad said as he could feel Henry's mind going exactly where he wanted it to go.

"I hope you got the schoolgirl outfit dry cleaned." Henry said with a chuckle.

Collin sighed as he felt the boiling hot water spray down on him. He kept his back away from the water so the bandages on the back of his head wouldn't get that wet; he didn't have anything here to redress them if needed. He was glad his dad wasn't even home today. The bastard was probably out paying for some whore to bed with him.

Collin like the feel of the hot water just immersing him. It helped to make him feel better after a bad day. Sometimes he would just sit in the shower for hours on end, letting the hot water burn away the horrors of whatever came before. But right now he felt like he needed a cold shower.

'_Whoever this Damian kid is..._' he thought as the hot water wavered for a moment. '_He sure knows how to make an impression._'  
Collin sighed as he threw the knob in the shower over to the cold setting.  
He didn't feel like pleasuring himself, because all he'd end up doing was crying. Like he was starting to right now.  
'_Yea..._' Collin thought as he felt the water chilling him to the bone. '_Who could love me anyway...'_

**Alright so this is officially I think the longest fanfiction chapter I've ever written. Drank a ceremonial bottle of crème soda after realizing that. Chapter 9 is going through my head right now so don't worry by next Wednesday. Also seeing how today is ash Wednesday one of my catholic friends asked me if I would stop writing fanfctions for lent. Oh how I laughed. I'm not catholic so no lent for me. And so I can keep writing my p-I mean Yaoi. **


	9. Valentines Special

**Ok I'm cheating on this one. This is basically my way of doing character development without adding a real chapter to the story. I wrote this over the course of a math class, and let Awesome Anonymous edit it for me. I hope ya'll enjoyed your Valentines Day. Personally I was a little depressed all day, but oh well that's the nature of my depression. So enjoy see ya'll at the end note :D**

Valentines Day Special: Ghosts of Love

Liam sighed as he looked out Damian's bedroom window. Today was a day he'd grown to hate. February 14, 2013 was just another bloody valentine's day to him. The ghost turned his head for a moment to spy on Damian burrowed in his blankets, face half buried in his pillow. Liam had to admit the boy was cute...but his heart still belonged to another. Someone who hadn't stayed in the land of the living.  
"Jeremiah..." the ghost said melancholy lacing each syllable.  
"Who's Jeremiah?" Damian said one eye cracked open. Liam saw a hint of annoyance in the ebonys eyes. He'd gone to sleep with Liam, and didn't like waking up without him.  
"Someone from before..." Liam said sadly as he went and sat next to Damian.  
"Sounds like more then just someone..." Damian said questioningly.  
Liam nodded with a sigh.  
"He was my first love." Liam said a sad smile forming on his face.  
"Is he not a ghost to?" Damian asked.  
Liam nodded.  
"He didn't have anything left to keep him tethered to this world. No unfinished business..." Liam said tears selling in his eyes.  
"What's yours?" Damian asked as he sat in Liam's now solid lap wrapping his arms around the ghosts neck looking him in the eyes.  
"That's the sad thing..." Liam started as the tears started to fall. "I don't know. All I got was some flashes of my future as I died. Me in some tomb. Jeremiah is on top of his coffin. I'm doing some ritual, and then he rises from the dead. Him and me. Together in the next life."  
Damian nodded, holding the crying ghost for a moment.  
"Well that must mean that your supposed to bring yourself, and Jerimiha back to life. And however you can do that I will help you..." Damian said as he wiped away the ghost's tears with his thumb.  
"Thank you Damian." Liam said as he regained composure again.  
"You never have to thank me Liam."

"No one loves you faggot!"  
Collin could hear his father yelling through his locked door. He didn't care. He just sat there on his bed looking at a photo in his hands. The picture was of an old freind. It was of a boy about the age of thirteen. He had slightly tanned skin, green eyes, and messy brunet hair that made him all the better to look at. His beauty was ill recognized through a photo.  
Of course the photo was better then what the boy had become now. Now he had blonde hair, and a fascination with leather jackets.  
"Hey Malcolm..." Collin said looking at the photo with tears in his eyes. "I miss the old you..." Collin said as he felt memories bubbling to the surface. "The way you were before that day..."  
~~MEMORIES!~~  
It had been a cold February 14th during 2010. Yorktown Middle was a buzz with kids going to and frow exchanging valentines. While walking through the school young Collin could see every now and then a boy or girl isolating themselves on the fringes of their social groups. These were the kids that wouldn't be getting a heartfelt show of affection that day.  
And for once Collin thought he wouldn't be one of them. Before he came to terms with his sexuality he'd always been the weird kid, the one people called freak and isolated even in the low classes of their social order. But today his 'friend' Malcolm said he was going to give him a surprise on Valentine's day. Of course to Collin very little could be a surprise after Malcolm kissed him out of nowhere while they where playing video games over at his house. Of course Collin was still naive. He had no idea what was in store for him.  
Malcolm looked different. His once beautiful and captivating brown hair had been bleached into a ugly half white, half blonde. And instead of his usual skinny jeans, colorful t-shirts, and toggle coat, he was wearing baggy black jeans with rips _everywhere _and a leather jacket with a red hood.  
"What's with the new look Malcolm?" Collin asked a hint of fear in his voice.  
"None of your business fag!" Malcolm screamed.  
Collin felt daggers go through his heart. Malcolm was the first person he came out to, the _only _person he'd come out to. He never thought he'd here _that _word coming from his best friend, his best friend and maybe more.  
"Malcolm...What's wrong with you?!" Collin hissed.  
"What's wrong with me..." Malcolm scoffed. "At least I don't suck dick!" Malcolm hissed so everyone in the hall could hear.  
Collin felt his face heating up. He wanted to go crawl in a hole and die.  
"Malcolm why...?" Collin started.  
"Just keep away from me fag! I don't want to catch your gay!" Malcolm hissed as he stormed off over to one of the classrooms.  
~~Memories End~~

That's when it all started. After that day Malcolm became worse and worse. The Valentine's day of 2011 was when the beatings started. They started slow. First a few hard shoves into lockers. Then he found himself getting thrown into trash cans after a few punches to the face. All leading up to what he dealt with now: full blown beatings with everything from books to bats.  
"Sometimes..." Collin started as he curled up on his side looking at the photo. "I wish you'd turn back..." he said as he traced the photos cheek with his thumb. "But then something pops into my head..." Collin said as his eyes filled with fire.  
"I will never be able to forgive you for what you've done. Regardless of your insecurities you have proven yourself to be the most awful person I've ever known. But I can still hope that one day you can be happy without making others miserable." Collin practically screamed as he threw the picture across the room to hear it crack against the wall.  
Then for the rest of the night Collin couldn't take his eyes off two things: the smile of his old friend, and the sharp shards of glass that called to his arms and wrists.

**All right so there is my first holiday special *downs a crème soda*. I hope ya'll enjoyed it. Stay tuned till Wednesday when I post chapter Nine**


	10. Chapter 9

**First a thanks to my reviewers:**  
**Midnightkiller1000: Don't worry Midnight the vampire love is here.**  
**emo-rocker101: Yes the character does have to go through alot of shit, much like me...**  
**The-Awesome-Anonymous: Yes the bully is Malcom, and of course I'll let you write the endnote. Just go down there and wait for us ok. ^_^**  
**SweeterThanChocolate: I remember you name, so you probably have. But thanks for doing it again. Reviews keep me going**  
**Alright with that said. I have some news. This story looks like its approaching its end. It will probably be done by at the latest an eighteenth chapter. But don't be worried fans. I am preparing to move into the Young Justice fandom. I love me some birdflash. But enjoy the newest chapter of Of Home and Comfort :D**  
**Oh also disclaimer i do not own the songs used in here, nor do i own Vlad and Henry I'm just borrowing them I swear I'll eventually give them back to Brewer! I've only had them for a year and a half. Besides shes writing those Joss books. *scoffs and walks away*. **

Chapter Nine: To Heal a Ginger  
Damian looked around for Collin as soon as the bell signaled the end of school. He hadn't seen the ginger all day! Or rather he hadn't gotten to talk to him. The ginger made a beeline away from him every chance he got. But luckily he over heard someone say he had an after school club to go to. So naturally he started looking.  
He wasn't in the bandroom, not in the library, not in the cafeteria, not in the office, it seemed the redhead had up and vanished. With nowhere else to look Damian checked the chorus room.  
He found Collin there.  
The room was empty, it's chairs unoccupied. But by the big white board in the front was a table with an Idock with Collin's Ipod plugged in. The ginger hadn't noticed Damian enter yet and he was waiting on the background music to reach some point. He was sitting on the bottom tier of the risers in the back of the room listening to slow acoustics starting. Suddenly the strings got soft; that's when he started singing.  
_Hello darkness my old friend..._  
he said as he tugged at his hood trying to keep it as low as possible.  
_I'm here to talk with you again..._  
_because in visions softly creeping..._  
_left its seeds while i was sleeping..._  
_and the vision... that was planted in my brain still lingers... _  
_within the sound of silence_.  
Damian knew this song. Sound of Silence. He couldn't remember the artist, all he could remember was it played during The Comedian's funeral during The Watchmen.  
_In restless dreams I walked away_  
_down narrow streets of cobblestone... _  
_neath the halo of a street lamp._  
It was interesting watching Collin sing. He obviously thought no one was there and so there was no guarding in his voice and Damian was sure, though he couldn't see the redhead's face, that there also he would find raw emotion.  
_I turn my color to the cold and damp..._  
_when my eyes were stabbed by the flash of a neon light... _  
_that split the night... _  
_and touched the sound of silence._  
_And in the naked light I saw_  
_ten thousand people maybe more_  
_people talking without speaking _  
_people hearing without listening _  
_people writing songs that voices never share_  
_and no one dared _  
_disturb the sound of silence._  
Damien watched the hooded figure, leaning against a cabinet on the wall. He could see the way Collin tugged at the edge of his sweatshirt out of habit and the cold tremors that ran through his thin frame despite the coat.  
_Fools that I do not know_  
_silence like a cancer grows_  
_hear the words that I might teach you_  
_take my arms that I might reach you_  
_but my words like silent raindrops fell._  
_and echoed in the wells of silence. _  
_and in the people bowed and prayed_  
_to the neon god they made _  
_and the sign flashed its warning _  
_it in the words that it was forming _  
_and the sign said, the words of the prophets are written on subway walls..._  
_in the tenement halls _  
_whispering in the sound of silence..._  
Damian just stood there for a moment and watched as Collin walked over to the Idock and removed his Ipod. When the hooded ginger returned to his little roost at the edge of the risers Damian revealed himself.  
"Now don't run off yet!" Damian hissed watching as Collin went rigid looking like he was gonna run for his life. "Give me a chance to do something." Damian hissed as he fished his Ipod out of his back pocket and placed it on the Idock. He fumbled for a minute before he found the most recent played song on his Ipod: Fix You, by Coldplay (Abridged Version). Then he started singing:  
_And the tears start streaming down your face.._  
_ When you lose something you can replace..._  
_ When you love someone, but it goes to waste..._  
_ Could it be worse?_  
Damien and Collin stared at each other, and the song continued on, Damien not missing a beat for the next stanza. Collin stood frozen as if he was entranced by the words; occasionally a shudder would run through him, and Damien knew he was being watched intently, tested almost.  
_Lights will guide you home_  
_ And ignite your bones _  
_ And I will try to fix._  
_High above, or done below_  
_ When your to inlove to let it go_  
_ But if you never try you'll never know _  
_ Just what you're worth._  
_ Lights will guide you home_  
_and ignite your bones._  
_ And i will try to fix..."_  
Collin was quiet for a few moments before he walked up to Damian tugging down his hood while doing it; revealing a face that nearly reduced Damian to tears. The normally beautiful pale skin was stained with dirty tear tracks and his green eyes were red with unshed tears just below the surface.  
"Do you mean that?" Collin asked, a lone tear making its way out of the ducts, only to be swiftly wiped away by Damian's fingertips.  
"Of course I do..." Damian said in a whisper as he brought Collin into a tight hug.  
In no time flat the ginger was breaking down in tears. Damian wasted no time in whispering sweet nothings in the poor ginger's ear as he buried his face in his hair.  
Suddenly both of them were caught off guard by a drawn out 'Awww' coming from a group of obviously female voices.  
"Ah crap..." Collin hissed not taking his now blushing face out of Damian's chest.  
"What is it?" Damian asked looking out the corner of his right eye to see about thirty girls standing at one of the doors.  
"It's girl's chorus. Basically the school's yaoi club..." Collin hissed still not wanting to show his face.  
"What's a yaoi?" Damian asked confused.  
Now that caused Collin's head to come up in tandem with a drawn out _GASP _from the chorus girls.  
"Oh god! You've opened up the floodgates!" Collin screeched as every last one of the girls took out a paperback manga labeled with obscene names and triple x's. Little did Damian know, in his bag over on the risers were a couple of issues Collin had brought himself.  
Today was supposed to be a meeting of the Yorktown High Anime (Yaoi) club after all- Let's just say their teacher sponsor wasn't very attentive. The chorus director usually just sat in his office and let the girls do whatever made them happy, and their one gay friend quite embarrassed.

Little did Damian know as the crazed fangirls descended upon him that what he was about to be educated on was starting back at his house.

Yaoi Ahead!

"Now Henry do you know why you're in detention today?" Vlad said straightening his tie, trying to stay in character and keep his eyes from Henry's very provocative cosplay.  
He was wearing a catholic schoolgirl outfit with a definitely not regulation length skirt that ended a few inches above the thigh exposing a pair of black panties. Not to mention he was in a pair of white knee socks with pink ribbons and white tennis shoes.  
"No..." Henry said, channeling the clueless school girl he was playing.  
"Well first off someone didn't tell you about our dress code." Vlad said like a scolding teacher as he motioned to Henry's well tanned and exposed thighs.  
"Never really cared for them." Henry hissed as he propped up one leg up on his knee.  
"Well I guess someone needs my special punishment." Vlad said smirking as he walked over to the dresser and opened up his briefcase to reveal his arsenal of had everything from didldos and eggs to cuffs and spreaders packed into the dark leather case.  
"So..." Vlad said, pulling out a very large and wide black already buzzing vibrator. "Where shall we begin?"  
Within a few minutes Vlad was straddling Henry's hips as with one hand he massaged Henry's hardening member through the black panties and penetrated Henry's hole with the vibrating dildo.  
"Seems teacher is naughty too." Henry gasped as he bucked his hips back and forth between Vlad's cupped hand and the vibrator.  
"Not as naughty as the students." Vlad moaned out as he pushed Henry back on the bed and put the brunette's legs on his shoulders. As he spread his lover, the miniskirt fluttered out in all directions making Vlad wild with want  
Before Henry could make some form of resistance, Vlad used his vampiric speed to grab a pair of metallic spreaders that had Henry's legs spread out so far he was stifling a scream. Said scream bubbled it's way up the vampire's throat, but before it could be released, Henry found a ball gag strapped in his mouth.  
Vlad smiled evilly as he finished off the bondage by locked Henry's ankles and wrists to handcuffs attached to the bed frame. At this moment, Vlad decided to use Henry's inability to fight back to start blowing him while he pressed a button that started making the vibrator expand slowly. Henry's screams of discomfort increased slightly every few moments as his insides were being stretched to their limits.  
After a few minutes, Vlad looked down at Henry who was a sweating panting mess.  
"Are you ready, my pet?" Vlad whispered as he slowly and painfully pulled the now 6 inch wide and 8 inch long vibrator from his lover's ass that caused a muffled yelp of pain, and then a long dragged out moan of pleasure through the gag. Henry nodded as he watched Vlad undo the ankle and wrist restraints. "Get on your hands and knees..." Vlad said as he removed the gag.  
"Time for the final punishment." Vlad smiled as he positioned his member over Henry's prepared hole. He quickly entered him; after a few slow momentum-gaining thrusts, Vlad was thrusting into Henry's hole so fast and hard each time the bed was shaking.  
*Henry's POV*  
I am on cloud nine every time I feel Vlad's cock shoot in and out of my painstakingly stretched hole. _Dear god..._ every time he went in he hit my prostate. I scream in pleasure every time he makes me buckle into the mattress.  
Suddenly Vlad's forcing me up against the wall behind our bed. He's fucking me up against the wall, leaving me to do nothing but scream his name in pleasure and stroke myself as I ride on the ecstasy.  
*return to 3rd person*  
Vlad screamed out in pleasure as he started mindlessly pounding Henry's ass, not even realizing that they'd fallen back on the bed and Henry's face was half buried in a pillow. The part of his mouth left to the open air gasped for breath.  
"Ah! Henry I'm! Ah..." Vlad screamed to the heavens as he pounded even faster into Henry as he shot his load into his lover.  
A moment later Henry and Vlad repositioned themselves so Henry was sitting on Vlad's lap, the ebony's member still in his panting lover.  
"Can I cum now Mr. Tod?" Henry asked his eyes still veiled by lust, drool pooling at the corner of his lip.  
"Let me get you there, my pet..." Vlad whispered as he started moving his now fisted hand up and down Henry's painstakingly hard cock. Within a few moments Henry called out in pleasure and shot his load over his uniform.  
After that Vlad and Henry laid down next to each other. Although still in character, Henry made his way down to Vlad's member and started absently sucking on Vlad's cock as he fell asleep.  
"Yes..." Vlad whispered, feeling his eyes getting heavy even as he knitted one hand in his lover's hair. He fell asleep with the warm feeling around his cock. "Good pet."

**From The-Awesome-Anonymous: yayyyy~! -bounces- Wild man sex with catholic school uniforms~ **  
**Anywho, I am so psyched to read the next part~...but thinking on that. I'm not perfect so I usually miss somethings in the chapter. So yeah! That's why there still may be a few errors (there should be fewer because I had more time to do edits, usually fallout only gives me a day or two but this time I got like four days~)**  
**There may be more plot next chapter...who knows~ y'all just gotta wait! No flaming envelopes please!**  
**Send my lovely all the wonderful things like comments and favorites and reviewa and subscriptions and...that's it. Oh, -shameless advertising- please read my things? **  
**Fallout: If you know what's good for you, and your reading you'll listen to the lady *looks intimidating* r and r please**


	11. Chapter 10

**Ok when it comes to writing this story is on the back nine now. It's coming to an end guys and I hope you can all enjoy the ending with me. It's my final adventure here in the Vlad Tod fandom and this trilogy of stories will hopefully go down as something close to a masterwork, at least where it comes to my fanfictions. So enjoy this new chapter.**

**Now onto the reviewers **

**Xela44: I've read the fanfction you speak of and I can see the parallels. Thanks for reading, I hope you can keep enjoy. **

**Asmarus: Thank you for enjoying it. And I guess I am a genius when it comes to my yaoi.**

**Midnightkiller1000: I hope you liked what I wrote her Midnightkiller I hope I you enjoyed what I did with your request. Keep reading please.**

**The-Awesome-Anonymous: Even though you didn't help with the final editing I am always indebted to you for all your help. *hugs***

**Emo-rocker101: Thank you for loving what I right, and when I post my first Birdflash I'll be looking for your review.**

**Thanks for all the reviews enjoy the chapter**

Chapter 10: A lack of a Title  
"Howdoyounotknowwhatyaoiis!?" almost all the fangirls screeched in unison as they surrounded Damian and Collin, ripping them apart much to the ebony's annoyance and dragged them to sit on the risers.  
"I just don't..." Damian said annoyed as he watched Collin trying to rip his way free of one of the fangirls with a button on that read _God Save the Queen_. Seeing that managed to bring a smile back to his face.  
"Well then..." the fangirl with the button said as she grabbed Collin's bag and brought out a small stack of similar looking manga. "We will have to educate ya..."

_1 one hour later _

"By god you people are pervs!" Damian cried out as he threw the manga back at them.  
"Perv is a bad word" Collin hissed with a scolding smirk.  
"We prefer 'Well Informed On Smut'..." the button wearing fangirl said with a laugh that was returned by all the others.  
"So which are you, Damian (I think that's who you meant, you said Collin though.) ? Seme or Uke?" the button wearing girl said.  
"Um..." Damian started, a blush forming on his face.  
"You don't need to answer that question Damian." Collin hissed butting in.  
"Awwwww. Come on Collin!" all the fangirls screeched.  
"No. It's ok. I'll answer it..." Damian said quietly.  
"Well? Out with it man! We need to know what positions to put in our doujinshi!"  
"What would you call someone who could be either?" Damian asked curiously.  
"You're a chibi-seme! Yea~ Now we have two!" the button fangirl said as she started scribbling something in a notebook.  
"Two?" Damian asked looking at Collin inquisitively.  
"The girls love their labels..." Collin said a light blush dusting his face.  
"Ah..." Damian said as an awkward silence filled the room.  
"So..." the button wearing fangirl said with a smirk, brushing her bangs out of her face. "Did everyone's favorite gingerbring a doujinshi this week?"  
"No..." Collin said, a sad frown forming on his face. "Haven't had the heart to finish it..."  
"Why?" Damian inquired.  
Collin was silent for a moment. He looked at Damian out of the corner of his left eye and saw genuine concern on his new friend's face.  
"I don't know how to end it..." the redhead said with a sigh.  
Damian sat silent for a moment, pondering the implication of the sentence. It was obvious, and he was glad to hear it.  
"Well..." the button wearing fangirl said with a smile. "I've got a feeling you'll get an ending soon." She winked towards Collin and the ginger to blushed beet red.  
"Well..." Collin said with a dramatic sigh. "I guess I need to go home. Gotta make it sure the animal in my house doesn't starve..." Collin said as he grabbed his bag and said quick goodbyes, but before he took his leave he gave Damian a piece of paper with something written on it.  
As Collin walked away, Damian looked at the paper in hand. Then he read it:

_My dad isn't gonna be home for a couple days, I'm four houses up from yours, opposite side of the street. Here's my number 803-327-0809. Call me?_

Damian's head shot up, and he stared after Collin.  
"Hey Damian, everything okay?" He looked up, nodding to the brunette 'leader'. She pulled the pin off her shirt, tucking it into her pocket.  
"Yeah...Fine." He hastily shoved the note into his back pocket, "What's your name by the way?"  
"Me? Tasha, pleasure ta meet ya." She stuck her hand out, and Damien took it, and was momentarily surprised by the roughness of Tasha's hands and the firmness of her grip.  
"Nice to meet you too...I should probably head home too...My parents will be worried..." Damien turned, scooped up his bag and started toward the door.  
"Sure! See ya next meeting, da~" Tasha said after him.  
"Sure..." Damien hurried out of the room, taking the shortcut to get out of the building.

*Epic Line Break*

"Yea Dad I got invited so hang with a friend after school..." Damian said into his phone as he watched passed his house his bag slung over one shoulder.  
For a few more minutes Damian went back and forth with Vlad telling him he would be at school tomorrow so he had nothing to worry about.  
"Alright yea I'll see ya tomorrow afternoon" Damian said as he stopped in front of the house Collin said was his. The place looked like an a-bomb at detonated nearby. The paint on the side of the house that looked like it used to be a eggshell version of white was now reduced to yellow like a smokers decayed teeth. The roof had a chunk of it. Then finally a few of the front windows were broken fixed by a series of 2X4's nailed on the outside.  
"How the hell does he live here?" Damian asked to the air as he flipped open his phone and plugged in the number Collin had given him.  
As the phone rang for a few seconds as he walked up to the door. Suddenly the door flew open to reveal Collin standing in the doorway dressed in a very baggy black hoodie and a ragged pair of jeans covered in cuts.  
"I was wondering when you'd show up..." Collin said a smile visable just under his hood.  
"How could I not?" Damian said as he went through the door to find himself facing a ring of hell Dante would have screamed in fear at.  
The living room was so unclean Damian could feel the smell of something unbelievably foul attack his nose causing his eyes to water. All around some old as dirt arm chair facing an equally old TV where a sea of beer cans.  
"I take it someone fired the maid" Damian said as Collin closed the door.  
"You could say that..." Collin said as he lead Damian towards a room with the door open. On the way towards Damin caught sight of broken pictures, or rather broken in a specific place on every single one of them. Every single one of the pictures had the face of some woman either cut out, burned out, and even in the case of one family photo the woman's face was actually shot out.  
_'Dark memories...' _Damian mused as he tried not to stare.  
"You have no idea...'" Damian heard Collin's voice whisper.  
"What are you a mind reader?" Damian asked shocked.  
"No..." Collin said with a sigh. "It's just thats what everyone thinks when they see those pictures, and they're lack of my mother" Collin said as he vanished into the room.  
"Well I have to imagine few people have ever been in here" Damian said as he saw Collin sitting on a mound of black comforters on his bed. The rest of the room was very goth black walls, and red and black rock band posters.  
"You'd be right..." Collin said as he watched Damian come closer and sit at the edge of the bed.  
"So I have a question for you..." Collin started as he sat up against a headboard like a scared bird.  
"What?" Damian asked as he got closer.  
"I want you to prove what you sang" Collin said as he watched Damian eyes narrowed as if he were a cobra ready to strike.  
"Ok..." Damian whispered as he crept up the bed until he was kneeling in front of Collin their heads level faces locked in a standoff.  
Carefully Damian took Collin's right hand from its vice grip on the black comforter and gently wrapped it in his. As Damian could hear Collin's breath start to even out after a slight hitch Damian took his left hand and wrapped in the gingers hair bringing his head forward to rest against him.  
"Do I have permision?" Damian asked with a playful smirk.  
"Of-Of Course" Collin stuttered as he found himself lost inside Damian's eyes.  
And with that Collin found Damian's lips latched to him coaxing a drawn out moan as he arched his back and used his free arm to latch himself to Damian's neck trying to get himself as close to Damian as possible.  
Though it felt like an eternity he found himself trying to make him and Damian one Collin soon found himself resting against Damian's chest as he gasped for breath.  
"I take it I proved myself" Damian whispered in his ear.  
"Unbelievably..." Collin whispered as he yawned.  
"Alright well I think we've both had a long day so lets get some sleep" Damian said as dragged Collin underneath the pillows; and in a few moments fell asleep with the gigner in his arms.

"Well..." Vlad said as he put down his phone with a snap a knowing smirk on his face. "Looks like we've got the house to ourselves again" he said with a smile as he looked at Henry dressed in all black and red leather with a good amount of ropes, gags, toys, and blindfolds in hand.  
"Good..." Henry said as he walked up behind Vlad and placed a black blindfold over the pravus's eyes as the blonde looked eyes full of lust at Vlad's lack of clothing, with the exception of a vibrating cock ring that already had the ebony haired half vampire at his full erection even though it gave him a little discomfort at the growing need for release. "It would be a pain to put all of our stuff back in the closet now would it" the full blooded vampire said as he placed a leather collar with leash attachment around his lover's neck.  
"Yes..." Vlad said his mind glazing over as he let Henry make him submissive with the surprisingly useful in the bedroom mind control. "Quite the shame".  
"Quite slave!" Henry barked jumping into character.  
"On your knees" the blonde hissed yanking at the leash.  
"Yes master..." Vlad said his voice monotone under Henry's control.  
"Now crawl to the bedroom so we can begin your service to me tonight" Henry said as he lead Vlad to the bedroom which had gotten quite the makeover that day.  
On each of the walls where racks with punishment toys everything from whips to brackets to keep someones mouth jacked open for forced fellacio. In front of the bed there was a sex swing already prepped to Vlad's size. And then finally there were ropes ready on each of the bed posts.  
"Stay here slave" Henry commanded as he sat Vlad at the foot of the bed and then poised himself legs spread at the edge of it.  
"Find my zipper, unzip it, and service me with your mouth to start off the night" Henry commanded.  
Vlad nodded and quickly put his face in the crotch of Henry's leather pants and started searching for the zipper with his tongue. When he thankfully found it he used his teeth to zip it down painfully slow. Then as the zipper lay at the bottom of its track Henry's fully erect member flew into Vlad's face ready to be serviced.  
Without a seconds thought Vlad started licking from the tip of the member all the way to its root. With the initial licking done he slowly brought the full thing into his mouth. When he could hear Henry let out a light moan he started bobbing up and down almost deep throating the thing.  
For a few moments they just stayed in this position Henry now on his back hands gripping the comforter in a vice grip as he felt waves of pleasure emanating from his nether regions. As he felt a growing heat in his stomach he ordered Vlad to stop and wait for him. In a flash he went to one of the wall racks and grabbed an oral spreeder. He was going to fuck Vlad's face like he would fuck his unloosened little hole. They'd gone without sex for quite a few nights just so Vlad's hole would start to get tight again. The ebony vampire wanted to bleed tonight, and by god Henry would make him.  
"Open your mouth again" Henry commanded as he watched Vlad open his mouth obediently. With the mouth open Henry placed the metal into his lover's mouth and started turning knobs that slowly spread out the toy until it was at its peak forcing Vlad's mouth open wide like some sadistic dentistry tool.  
"Now stay quite slave! If i hear even a sound from you your going into the swing and will only be allowed to climax when you've proven yourself worthy" Henry said as he poised his now tripping member in front of Vlad's mouth.  
Vlad nodded, and then it began. Without a seconds notice Henry was fucking his mouth even going as far as to use one of his hands to force Vlad to deepthroat him.  
After a few minutes of this Vlad gagged(on purpose of course) and Henry looked down at his slave in a mix of disapproval and pleasure.  
"Well I guess someone is going into the swing tonight..."Henry said with a smile as he lifted up Vlad with his vampire strength and started strapping him into the swing after taking out the spreader.  
"Yes master..." Vlad said with a fake frown.  
"Quite slave!" Henry hissed as he grabbed one of the gags from next to the bed and strapped it into Vlad's mouth. "Now..." Henry said as he got behind Vlad and braced his hands against the pravus's shoulders. "I'm gonna fuck you till you bleed" Henry said as he painfully entered Vlad causing a muffled scream to come from the back of the ebonys throat. "And when you do I'll let you get your release" Henry said as he started pistoning his lover with vampiric speed.  
For a few moments it was even hurting Henry as he pistoned in and out of Vlad. He was so tight that his intestinal wall was scraping against his member. But after a few minutes he was going in and out at break neck speed. After about twenty minutes of restless animalistic penetration Henry pulled out and could see some blood dripping off of his member.  
"You've earned your pleasure now pet" Henry said as he carefully got Vlad out of the swing and onto the bed and removed the gag.  
"Thank you master" Vlad said as he got on his back and spread his legs as Henry got onto his hands and knees and started blowing Vlad as his tongue slowly pulled off the cock ring. Then he Vlad almost vibrating under his touch his couch gyrating back forth shaking the bed.  
A minute later Henry could feel Vlad's member twitching like mad, and then he felt spurts of cum fly down his throat. He swallowed it all down and then smiled down at Vlad. As Vlad lay there panting for breath Henry made a fist around his cock and jacked himself all the way off and sprayed his seed all over Vlad.  
For a moment after that they both just sat there in their respective positions just letting the moment sink in.  
Then well...the bed broke.

**Ok there's the end of chapter ten. Eight to go if all goes as I am planning it. See ya'll next Wednesday. I hope I didn't publish this one to late I'll be stalking my gmail inbox till like Friday. Love all of you guys. Peace out. **


	12. Chapter 11

**Yea that's right! I posted this early *does a victory dance* me and m' editor Awesome Anonymous sat down and edited it after we got back from school and here we go. Also in honor** **Shamrock Month, and my Irish heritage I will be putting in a wee bit of m' Irish accent into these notes. Also Awesome Anonymous sends all of ya'll Love and Bubbles, I send you to the next life if you don't review! Yea I was disappointed with only two reviews that I know of for the last chapter. One from Emo Rocker, and one from Awesome Anonymous. Since there weren't enough to warrant a stand off for the reviews I want to thank you two equally here. **

**So enjoy the chapter and remember to review! **

Chapter 11: Down the Rabbit Hole  
Damian was awoken by the sound of glass breaking. Before his lighting fast reflexes had him into a crouched position next to the wall he noticed that Collin was missing.  
_'What the hell is going on?' _ Damian thought as he hugged the wall, making his way towards the door.  
"I leave for a day and nothing's been cleaned!" a gruff voice echoed from down the hall chilling Damian to his core.  
"I didn't think you'd be home till Sunday!" Damian could hear Collin screech in pain. The crack in his voice making Damian fume in anger.  
Slowly Damian leaned over a corner of the wall to peer around it and see who was harassing Collin.  
An older looking man stood blocking Damian's view of Collin. The creepy thing looked like an older version of the sweet redhead. An older version that didn't have a good bone in his body, opposite his son who had two hundred and six, even if some of them had been broken multiple times. His hand was raised ready to land a blow on the cowering redhead. His dark copper haired looked greasy, matted and was graying.  
Damian watched as the monster's raised hand came down. Anger flared in the brunette's stomach, but he continued to watch; his fear had him glued to the spot.  
"Ya little shit...ya think ya're gonna pull wool over yer father's eyes?! Yer just a lazy cock-sucker...Ya bring ya boyfriend over so ya could have a nasty faggot fuck?! Huh? Didn't ya?!" the bastard said as he threw a fist into his son's face, it connected with a sickening crack. When he pulled it back revealing an already bruised face.  
"No..." Collin said tears rolling down his cheeks. He was unable to mask his pain, not anymore.  
"And why is that?" the old man said an evil smirk on his face as Damian skulked up behind him.  
"B-Because I'm an unlovable waste of space. That's why she left, and that's why no one can love me!" Collin cried out as he started bawling, curling into a ball on the floor.  
"Ya damn right ya are!" Collin's father hissed as he kicked the redhead's balled up form with his boot clad feet.  
That was the last straw for Damian. Without even thinking he lunged forward grabbing the monster of a man by the scruff of his hair. As the bastard cried out in pain, Damian ripped him away from Collin in a jerking motion, sending him into the wall with a loud grunt.  
A minute later Damian was left panting as he watched the unconscious form waiting for a cliche action movie scene to happen. For the bastard to sluggishly drag himself out of the ruble. Luckily for Damian he could hear the man's decreased heart beat. He was unconscious, and wouldn't be waking up for a good while.  
"I-Is he out?" Collin asked from the ground still half sobbing.  
"Shshshsh...it's ok he can't hurt you now..." Damian said as he gathered the ginger in his arms bridal style. He let him sob into the crook of his neck while Collin wrapped his arms around Damian's neck.  
"We'll come back for your stuff later..." Damian calmly said as he watched the redhead continue to sob.  
"Thank you..." Collin whispered locking eyes with Damian.  
"You'll never have to thank me." Damian replied whisking Collin out into the cold night air.

*Epic Line Break*

Vlad and Henry were quick to usher Damian into the house with a now sleeping redhead in his arms. They pestered their son for a few minutes before allowing him to take the sleeping ginger up to his room.

Once there, Damian placed Collin on his bed and decided to check for wounds. What he found was sickening; after removing his clothes and placing him in a pair of pajamas, he discovered Collin had numerous broken ribs, bruises in every place on his body except the groin, and finally much to Damian's horror, there were straight cuts and slashes up and down both arms.

"It'll be better in the morning..." Damian said with a shaky sigh as he pulled Collin under the covers with him. Right before he fell asleep he couldn't help but notice the feel of tears against his now bare chest. With that Damian tightened his arms around Collin and fell fast asleep.

*Collin's Dreamscape*

_It was spring. A time for new beginnings as Lena would have said. I vividly remembered seeing her flitting around our house the week prior, singing and setting up wreaths of hand-collected wildflowers, jasmine and little green candles all in preparation for one of her favorite celebrations._

_But now, as I hid just beyond the door to their bedroom, all I could hear was shouting and broken sobbing._

"_Simon...I-I can't do this! I have to go!"_  
_"Lena? You're leaving me? What about the boy? You gonna make me figure out what to do with him all by myself?"_  
_"Yes I am! I can't raise someone like Collin!" There was a clatter as something was knocked off the bureau in their room. Warm tears welled in my eyes, and slowly they started dripping down my cheeks. _  
_'Mother doesn't love me?' (what's it with you and using /'s instead of ''s ..-sticks out tongue- just habit now... *laughs* its ok, for like four years i spelled white as wight -laughs-)_  
_"Damnit Lena! Was it somethin I did? Is that it? You're blaming me for this? Using that boy as the excuse?"_  
_"NO!..." There was a deafening silence. Finally someone moved, and the tell-tale sound of a zipper being done up was heard. "I...I just...need time..."_  
_The light oak door was thrown open and out came mother, her face paler than usual and her red hair gleaming like fire in the afternoon light. She lugged our old suitcase out of the room and started down the stairs, her sundress swirling around her knees. I saw dad standing frozen in the bedroom before he turned, and charged after his wife. I stepped away from the wall, peaking around the wall through the stair railing._  
_"Lena...please...Don't leave! You can't leave me with him...I don't know how to do the whole parenting thing right...Don't leave. I need you."_  
_Mother paused by the door, her pale blue nails digging into her palms. She didn't turn around, just standing tense. Then she picked up her suitcase and turned slightly. For one happy moment I thought that she would stay, but that dream was shattered as she smiled a forced smile, so much unlike her usual that it couldn't even be called a smile. _  
_"Sorry Simon..." She tugged open the door, grabbing the car keys off the window sill. And she walked out, leaving dad standing in the entryway staring after her. As the door slammed shut and the sound of the car engine cleared, I froze as I heard Dad coming up the stairs. When he made eye contact with me I knew something had changed._  
_"What...did she mean by someone like you?!" he hissed._  
_And that's when the dream morphed into hell on Earth. Suddenly everything shifted into a Tim Burton wet dream. I was surrounded by demented looking demons with blades that slashed at me with some demented blind rage. This went on for minutes before I found myself screaming so loud I must have thrown myself out of the dream..._

*end dreamscape*

*return to 3rd person POV*

Damian lurched forward when he heard Collin screaming in his arms as he thrashed about like someone was trying to murder him.  
"NO! MOM! STAY!" Collin screamed like he was going to die.  
"Collin! It's ok!" Damian hissed as he half shook the ginger awake.  
Blearily the ginger opened his eyes, tears streaking down his cheeks as he clung to Damian. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry! Don't leave..." the ginger screamed.  
"Sshshsh...It's gonna be ok." Damian said as he rocked the ginger in his arms.  
For a few minutes all was silent. Well silent save for Collin's heartbreaking sobs.  
"Do you wanna talk about the nightmare?" Damian asked breaking the silence as gently as he could.  
"It wasn't a nightmare..." Collin hissed. "It was a memory." He pressed his head against Damian's chest grateful to hear a heartbeat that wasn't like his. His was something broken and beating erratically, while Damian's was strong and beat in a tempo of safety to the fragile ginger.  
"It was about when mom left us..." Collin started as he felt the threat of tears well up again. "After she left my dad beat me until I told him why mom left because of me. I told him 'because I don't like girls like she does!' hoping it would end the pain. But it was just the beginning..." Collin said proud of himself for not breaking down again.  
"So that's why you were wary of me..." Damian said as he stared down into the ginger's eyes. "Because you have abandonment issues." Damian said tears welling in his eyes.  
"Do you wanna know why I took my shirt off?" Damian asked seriously.  
"Because your secretly Taylor Lautner?" Collin asked with a forced smile.  
"No..." Damian said almost laughing at the statement. "It's because I wanted you to see your not the only one with scars."  
"You saw them?!" Collin hissed blushing as he tried to push himself away from Damian.  
"Yes, and I don't care.." Damian hissed as he grabbed Collin's wrist bringing him back close to his chest.  
"I-It's just usually people leave when they see them..." Collin said as he broke down crying again against Damian's scared chest.  
Damian stroked the soft red hair, "Hush...I won't leave...I'm gonna stay right here with you until the very end." At this Collin calmed significantly, his sobs quieting into sniffs and hiccups as he fell asleep again.

**Alright so there's the new chapter. Twelve is already in the works so just keep waiting people she's a coming.**

***looks off reflectively* **


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey ya'll Falloutmind here. I actually didn't post this one, well not technically I had work tonight so I gave Awesome Anonymous my log in info so she could post it for me. Because of course I can't allow my fans to go waiting an extra day. That would be awful . So with that enjoy the show.**

Chapter 12:  
When Collin woke up he found himself staring at well...there was only one word for it: A ghost.

'_Yep I've lost it..._' Collin said to himself as he watched the ghost of a British regular float around the room impatiently. '_I guess it was about time I finally lost the last of my marbles...'_

"Damian..." Collin hissed hastily poking the other teen holding him in his arms.

"No Dad... I don't wanna go to school..." Damian sleepily moaned as he swatted Collin's finger away.

"For gods' sakes, Wake up! I'm trying to tell you there's a fucking apparition in your room!" Collin hissed.

"It's just Liam..." Damian started still groggy as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Wait a minute..." Damian said with as his eyes widened in shock. "How can he see you!" Damian practically screamed at the ghost.

"I don't know..." the ghost said with a scowl. "I'm not trying to make him see me..." he said as he floated towards Collin, hovering over him.  
For a quick moment Liam became solid. As his body became as close to human as he could manage his nostrils expanded and suddenly his eyes widened in shock.

"I smell magic upon him..." Liam hissed.

"What do you mean?" Damian asked confused.

Liam narrowed his eyes. "One of his parents was born of magic, in modern terms, a wiccan. Most likely the mother, its more potent than if it was the father." Liam said as he watched Collin's face go pale. "So you know what I'm talking about."

Collin nodded seemingly petrified.

"So your a wizard?" Damian asked perplexed.

Collin shrugged, "I suppose...I'm not technically a wizard...but sure, if it floats your boat."

"Can you cast any spells?" Damian asked eagerly.

This time Collin shook his head.

"No...I haven't learned any yet." Collin said with a dusty blush on his face embarrassed.

"Well, I'm sure we could find you a spell book right?" Damian asked looking towards Liam for answers.  
Liam nodded thoughtfully.

"Collin..." Liam said with a spark in his ghostly eyes. "What do you know about raising the dead?"

"You know Vlad..." Henry said as Vlad rested against his chest.

"Hm?" Vlad craned his neck upward, half asleep and not too thankful for Henry's voice dragging him from the border between being alert and being for all intensive purposes dead to the world.

"I was thinking...we should take a vacation. Us, Damian, maybe even his new friend. We could all use a break." Henry said smiling.  
Vlad nodded.

"I vote Manhattan." Vlad said before he flopped back down on Henry's chest, only a few minutes later, letting out a choir of light snores.

"I second the motion." Henry said with a chuckle as he picked up Vlad bridal style all walked up to their bedroom.

**_Somewhere in Manhattan**_

Lena sighed as she looked over the skyline of New York City. Her penthouse was empty except for her tonight. She'd told her current girlfriend that she needed some alone time. One bad anniversary was today.

She brought her hand up to a silver necklace around her neck. She flipped open the pendant and gazed at a picture inside. It was a faded color photo of a smiling twelve year old ginger being held by an equally bright faced middle aged man.

"Six years..." she whispered under her breath. "Could it really have been that long...exiled here by my cowardess..." Lena said almost in a whisper as she vanished back into her penthouse. "Would he even recognize me now? Would I recognize him?"

_ -somewhere else in NYC one week later-_  
The navy CR-V cruise past the city limits, and Damian gently shook the sleeping Collin awake. "Collin...we're here..."

The ginger roused himself enough to raise his head and move it from being pressed against the window to resting on Damian's shoulder, whining softly. "Five more minutes?"

Damian laughed and Henry and Vlad cracked amused smiles. Henry reached over to the back, ruffling Collin's hair affectionately. "The hotel is just around the corner, kiddo..."

Collin opened his eyes, looking guarded but relaxing when he recognized the gesture as affectionate; he sighed.  
"Alright let's go get unpacked.." the ginger said as he roused himself up and slid out of their car, grabbing his bag from Damian. He was glad that Damian had snuck back into his house and gotten his stuff for him.

"Once we unpack we'll sneak off to go find her..." Damian whispered as he leaned over to Colin as he grabbed his bag.

Collin nodded a little bit of fear nagging in the back of his mind. All he had left from his mom was a post card shed sent him a week after they left. It was a picture of the Manhattan skyline with just the word- 'sorry'- written on the back in her hasty script. The card also had her address Collin guessed she expected him to visit at some point. Maybe he could have...but he never got the chance. Not till now.  
And now that he was here...he was gonna find her, he was gonna find his mother. And he was terrified to.

Lena sighed as she rolled over in her empty bed. Something had roused her from sleep. A loud knocking echoing through the penthouse.  
"Who the hell could it be?" Lena hissed as she hastily threw some clothes on and walked to the door.

When she looked through her doors little peep hole what she saw made her her heart beat like a drum.

**To be Continued**

**A/N: Yea I know I'm evil *laughs manically*. Don't worry I might update sooner on this one. Maybe Saturday since I don't have to work this weekend. Who knows. But of course if I get say...5-6 reviews I might be inclined to write. **  
**Enjoy your next week my pretties *flys away on a rainbow***

Editors Note: Yo~! Heehee! I feel so happy! Fallout let's me write sometimes on his story~ This was one of those chapters...-feels bubbly and happy- So cause I love happiness I'll give hugs to everyone who comments\Reviews!

Plus aren't I a good editor? I fixed the issue with the spacing...Tell us if it helps with reading easiness. Cause that's what I'm all bout~! -blows kisses and goes to finish her Algebra Homework- Till next time pretties!


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey ya'll Falloutmind here. I guess my last couple stuff wasn't good enough to warrant many reviews, and I apologize for the author ninja stuff with taking down a chapter that didn't fit the new format that Awesome published just after me, I will not do that again because it just seems to cause too many issues for you all. Enjoy the chapter and please for just the sake of my sanity Rate and Review**

Chapter 13: Reunion

"Oh, Goddess!" Lena flattened herself against the door, her heart thudding rapidly against her rib cage. She turned looking back through the door lens, and staring, slightly shocked, at the two teenagers standing outside her door.

She instantly recognized the redheaded teen, he had certainly grown over six years but he still looked the same, though he looked more worn and serious looking. However the dark haired boy with one arm wrapped protectively around him was someone she didn't know.

"Maybe she's out...we should come back later?" the ginger said shifting back and forth on the balls of his feet uncomfortably.

The dark haired boy shook his head reached out his hand to ring the doorbell again. Lena made a decision, muttered a soft prayer, unlocked the door and flung it open.

*Collin POV*

I guess it would be a lie to say I didn't gasp when the door was opened.

There she was. She hadn't changed a day. And here I was a broken shell of what she'd probably expected. I could feel Damian's arm wrap around my side just a little tighter.

There was this moment of awkward silence where she just stood, staring at me. Then the moment was broken as she lunged forward and ripped me from Damian's grip to press me full against her.

"Oh goddess! You came! You really came and after so long!"

I gasped speechless at the warm welcome turning my head so that I wasn't being smothered by my mother's dark sweatshirt and breasts. I reached out behind me for Damian's hand. "H-hey...M-mom...air..."

She released me like I had burned her, stepping back slightly and smiling nervously. I drew back to Damian's side.

"Um...Sorry...Oh dear...where have my manners gone. You boys want to come in for a bit? Collin we really need to talk yeah?"

I looked at Damian and he shrugged, waving a hand. I looked back at mother, "Sure, Mom...We got some time before Damian's parents come looking for us."

*epic line break

"So..." I said as Damian and I sat on a couch opposite mom. I could have cut the awkward air between us with one of my knives.

"There's an elephant in the room I think needs addressing..." I said trying to keep my voice level. A nervous and slightly grim look crossed her face.

"Yeah... it's been six years...since I left...hasn't it."

I nodded trying to figure out what to say.

"How have things been with you?" Lena said with the same feeling plastered across her face.

I sighed for a moment. All we came here for was the spell book. The old family grimoire. I didn't want to do anything else here. Just get the book, and leave.

"Good..." I said absently looking around the room.

"Your father?"

I went catatonic at that question. As the words flew from her mouth Damian grabbed my hand in vice grip.

"He is fine..." I said trying to lie through my teeth.

"Collin!" Damian hissed. "Why are you lying to her?!" He grabbed me by the shoulders causing me to wince a little bit.

"Lying?" Mom asked a little scared across from us.

*Lena's point of view*

_What could he be lying about? Oh god what has that man done?!_

*Third person pov*

"What are you lying about?" Lena hissed agitated she hated being out of the loop.

"Dad...he's been...he's..." Damian started trying to hold back tears.

"He's been what?!" Lena hissed.

"HE'S BEEN BEATING YOUR SON!" Damian screamed at the top of his lungs.

And with that a silence fell over the room. A silence only broken by Damian's panting and Lena's now open weeping. With a flash Collin sprinted across the room into the nearest open door and slammed it shut. Damian bolted up but quickly fell back down when he heard the sound of locks sliding home from the other side of the door.

*epic line break*

Henry's ears were on fire.

"What the hell!" the brunette screamed as he fell to his knees.

"What's going on?" Vlad hissed as he sped over to Henry, a look of concern over his face.

"I'm being bombarded with someone's mind" Henry hissed as he felt thoughts clawing their way through his mental walls.

'_I've got the gun'_

'_I know where she lives'_

'_And I know that faggot son of mine, and his boyfriend are gonna be there'_

Henry shot up his face so pale Vlad could see some of his bones.

"What's wrong?" Vlad hissed.

"Damian and Collin are in trouble!"

**Editor's note: Sorry guys! Any chapters posted (starting with this one) for the next posts until another one of these, will most likely not be edited upon posting!...I'm taking a trip to Italy and don't know if I'll have web there and I won't be able to contact our lovely author here...So until I get back to y'all. Arrivederci! E una bella giornata a tutti! (Goodbye! And a beautiful day to you all!)**

**A/N: So there's chapter thirteen, only about five more to plus an epilogue that will lead into a cross over story *evil laugh* see ya'll next week.**

(EDITED AS OF april one two-thousand-thirteen) Hey guys~ This isn't a joke! I'm back in the US…though I'm still in Italian time…I figured I would edit and get caught up. I had a wonderful time in Italy and took many many photos. Wanna check em out? Go find em on my Deviantart. On to the next chapter!


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: Ok guys falloutmind here, very little author notes today. Heck I didn't even have time to format this so bare with me. Also the editor is still on vacation so please excuse anything stupid.**

Chapter 14: Climax

Collin's head was spinning as he sat on what he had to guess was his mother's bed.

_'Damnit Damian...'_ he thought gritting his teeth. _'Why'd you have to tell her?!'_

He sighed as he looked around the room. It was pretty well furnished: Sky blue walls, a lot of book shelves, a bay window, a TV, and an altar.

_'Now that's helpful...'_ Collin thought as he walked over to the altar and saw a big hulking book resting atop it.

_'The grimoire!'_ the ginger thought as his eyes practically bugged out of his head.

He'd only seen the family grimoire once before, but now he could see it was gigantic with a thousand pages at least. As he approached it though he felt something stir inside him. He felt static dancing across his fingers as they brushed the old tome's cover.

"Tell me..." Collin whispered as he threw the book open. "All your secrets…" he said as he was suddenly enveloped in an eerie green glow.

*epic line break of epicitocity*

"Why didn't he want to tell me?" Lena asked Damian as she watched the ebony pace back and forth his eyes never leaving the door.

"He didn't want you to know." Damian snapped as he stopped his pacing and put his ear to the door.

"Why are you two even here!?" she hissed back.

"So Collin can learn magic from that old book of yours that's why!" Damian shot back.

"Why does he..." Lena started but suddenly she was interrupted by a loud knocking at the door.

"Expecting anyone?!" Damian hissed as the knocking grew louder.

"No..." Lena said with a sigh as she walked over to the door to look through the peep hole.

That's when the gunshot echoed through the house.

Lena clutched her side painfully as she felt blood pour out of her stomach. As her skin grew pale she staggered over to the couch putting pressure on the wound.

"I'm going to enjoy this..." an evil voice cackled as a hulking frame forced its way through the damaged door.

"Simon what are you doing here!?" Lena said with a shriek as Damian rushed to her side applying more pressure to the wound with a towel from the kitchen.

"I'm here to teach my son a lesson!" the man hissed as he cocked the revolver in his hands

"Now where is he?"

"I'm here father..." a mysteriously chipper voice chimed in as the bedroom door flew open revealing a changed Collin.

He was dressed the same, and looked mostly unchanged. But...there was something off. There was the aura emanating around. Damian sensed power around the ginger. And not a good power.

"The little fairy shows himself..." Simon said as he aimed the gun at his son, taking menacing steps forward.

"Stop." The ginger said a metallic hiss behind his voice. Simon stopped in his tracks, his legs frozen, even as the rest of his body tried to move forward.

"What are you doing you fagot!" James spat.

"Quiet." Collin hissed as he walked over to his mother.

As the ginger crouched in front of his mother, the man grabbed at his mouth. It wouldn't move and all he could do was scream behind closed lips.

"I'm sorry if this hurts mom." Collin said as he snapped his fingers and suddenly the bullet lodged in Lena flew out into his hands. Before the woman could scream in pain however the wound healed before her eyes.

Collin stood there for a moment just looking at the bullet in his hands. He knew now what he was going to do.

"What are you going to do Collin?" Damian asked walking over to the angry ginger.

Collin was quite for a moment as he walked over to his father frozen in place and unable to speak.

"It's so odd isn't it...?" Collin said as he willed the bullet to float in the air and watched as his magic reformed it into its proper shape. "That such a small thing...can tunnel its way through you..." the ginger said as Damian watched the bullet floating towards Simon. The movement was painstakingly slow, like watching a train wreck in slow motion.

"Collin..." Lena said calmly as she placed a hand on her sons shoulder.

"NO!" the ginger screamed as suddenly his eyes and hair turned black as night. "You're not goanna stop me mom! I'm goanna out down this animal. He's hurt too many people now!" Collin half screamed half sobbed as the bullet moved forward, half way into James's chest. It was on a course to rip through his heart.

"I can help you Collin. You are being overwhelmed by the magic!" Lena hissed.

"I don't need your help!" Collin screamed. "Damian tell her to let me give him what he deserves!" Collin hissed turning to face Damian.

Damian said nothing. All he did was walk over to Collin and much to the gingers dismay rip him into a tight hug. The ginger shook, screamed, cursed, and sobbed in Damian's arms and Lena watched as the bullet shook in place, torn between continuing and stopping, like it's controller.

As Collin grew silent and his hair and eyes returned to normal the bullet fell to the ground with a clatter, along with an unconscious Simon. He hadn't even seen Henry coming.

**To be continued**

(EDITED AS OF april one two-thousand-thirteen) Your favorite editor is back in action friends~! This isn't a joke! Thanks for bearing with us through the break. You may have read this chapter right after it was put up and been like…'who the hell is James?' We had a bit of issue and Fallout forgot the guy's name was Simon…it's fixed now~ Hope everyone has a wonderful week.


	16. Chapter 15

**Authors Note: Ok guys it turns out this is only gonna have about two more chapters. I am slowly becoming happy with how this is ending even though i AM sad it's gonna be over within a couple weeks. So enjoy the chapter and r and r**

**Editors Note: **

Chapter 15: The Ties that Bond

Damian sighed as he watched New York fade off in the distance, the ginger in his arms sleeping soundly.

"You can tell him the great news when he wakes up." Vlad said stirring Damian from his thoughts.

That brought a smile to Damian's face. Just a few hours ago Vlad had stormed into the vampric council( being the Pravus has so many perks) and demanded that they trial a human for crimes against a extended member of the community. Collin being connected to Damian, and Damian being the adopted son of Vlad and Henry in the eyes of the council caused them to immediately drop everything and throw together a trial for Mr. Simon Reyes.

An hour later he was found guilty and charged with physical and mental abuse of a minor, and assault of a member of the community. The conviction gave Simon Reyes life imprisonment in a vampiric prison camp in Siberia.

Unfortunately Collin hadn't been there for that. His mother had been healing his fractured mind. A combination of six years of abuse and a magic overload had left the ginger's mind almost completely shattered. Right before they left though, Lena told Damian that Collin would be fine, though he would need to keep control when using magic anytime in the future, and if he ever did lose control again to do the same thing he'd done, and to then force Collin to spend at least seven days in bed resting. Otherwise the magic would eventually burn him up from the inside out.

Damian was not looking forward to telling Collin that.

*EPIC-BREAK-DE-EPICNESS~!*

"FUCK!" Collin's voice echoed out of Damian's basement.

"Collin, love... Calm down...It'll take practice." Damian said as he watched Collin fuming at a practice dummy was a blaze with green fire.

"SO? It's been 4 weeks...Practice every single damn day! And I can barely even wipe my mind for meditation!" Collin hissed back as he snapped his fingers willing the fires snuffed themselves out, when they didn't his scowl deepened.

"Collin...Maybe you should break for a little. Getting frustrated will do more harm than good."

"I have to be ready!" Collin hissed Damian watching in fear as he saw his bangs grow a tinge dark some of the hairs almost black. "If I can't do the spell by summer solstice, Liam is gonna have to wait till fucking December for him and Jeremiah to be brought back."

Collin sighed fuming. He needed to master his bonding magic. He needed to harness most of his magic so he could repair the bonds between life and death. Unless he managed to do that he would never be able to put Liam into a body, or find Jeremiah amongst all those dead people and drag him back into the land of the living to do the same to him. He needed to harness the powers to manipulate the ties that bond. Otherwise he would be a failure.

"And I'm sure, while sad he would be. He wouldn't mind waiting half a year longer to see Jeremiah...You can't rush yourself..." Damien stood up, setting his book down and going over to the tense ginger.

"Now...I say we go...hmm...some place quiet."

Collin nodded, the black leaving his hair like it had never even been there.

Damian sighed softly in relief and led the ginger out of the basement and into the

spring air.

"Let's go to the park...It's just down the street."

With that, the two quietly made their way out of the house and down the street. As soon as they got outside and into the open air, Collin felt a weight fly off his shoulders. Ever since what happened in New York he always felt a connection to the nature around him, like there was this presence breathing life into him from every part of existence. Like he was suddenly connected to every living thing on Earth just by being able to channel magic.

When they got into the park Damian lead him over to a little patch of grass under a big oak tree.

"Now..." Damian said sweetly as he and Collin sat under the tree. "Why don't I try and help you meditate. Help you be at peace." Damian said with a smile as he intertwined his and Collin's hands.

Collin nodded with a smile as crossed his legs and closed his eyes, he felt the comforting warmth of Damian radiate over him. For a few moments Collin knew what it felt like to be someone who was blind. He could feel everything, and hear it too; the wind flying through his hair, the sunlight beaming through the branches. For that moment there was no difference that he couldn't see; he couldn't tell where Collin met Damian and where both met Earth...

But then he let his mind go blank. He let his breathing slow, and slow until it was barely noticeable and he couldn't hear anything. The only thing in his head was the feeling of Damian's warmth. And then that warmth faded to. No it didn't fade. It just became a sphere around him as he could feel his mind leave his body.

Suddenly he was looking over himself, Damian sitting next to him like a never shaking guardian.

"And the warlock returns..." a voice whispered behind him.

Collin spun on his heels to find himself facing something he kept seeing in all of his dreams since New York. The figure before him was hard to describe. The figure was a male, maybe just a little older then him.

Collin paused a moment to size up the man in front of him. He had flame red hair, blue-brown eyes and pale white skin.

"Well here we are again." Collin muttered as he sat down on a bench that had miraculously appeared next to him.

The pale figure shook his head chuckling. "You say it like I'm trying to annoy you." the figure said as he sat next Collin, a smirk on his face.

"I'd still like it if you would tell me what the hell you are." Collin hissed.

The figure let out a sigh.

"I would tell you if I knew. All I know is those who can see me call me The Writer. Why? I think it's because whatever I write comes to life..." the figure said with a smile.

"So does that mean you're making all this happen!" Collin hissed eyes full of angry fire.

"In a way of speaking." the figure said with a mysterious smile.

"Why are you making me suffer!?" Collin screamed.

"Because, from great suffering comes great happiness Collin. And unlike me you still have the potential to have happiness. I'm trapped here in this weird place between lives that lets me cause these things to happen."

Collin nodded his anger fading. "So would you help me with my magic?"

The figure smiled as Collin saw the light around them intensify. "Of Course I will..."

*EPIC PAGE BREAK*

Damian watched as Collin leaped to his feet a smile on his face.

"What's up Collin?" Damian asked getting up himself.

Collin smiled as he watched his hands start to glow.

"I know what to do...but we're going to need a vampire."

_To be Continued _

**Authors Note: I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and i have already started work on chapter sixteen, and a planned crossover story with these characters and some young justice stuff. So look for that within the next year or so. And now a message from our editor at large **

**Editor's Note: Sorry for the laps in Fallout's Wednesday posting schedule...I will take full blame for that~ -smiles brightly- I was not back till Sunday and have been too exhausted to really help write and edit...**

***falloutmind pops in and hugs you* Fallout: it's ok**

**AA: Hee~ Hugs! -hugs back- Nahh...So this whole shindig is coming to a close... Boooooo...-cry- I've become quite attached...And I don't know if I will be able to edit for the next thing my lovely has planned...ANYWHO~! I DUNT WANT IT TO ENNNNDDDD...! What's left lovely?**

**Fallout: GIVE ME REVIEWS! Or shall hold the last two chapters hostage! I'll do it I'm a man on the egde! Oh and accept her love and bubbles. **

**AA: Telll meeeeee...what's left?! -clings to-...Well...Till the next time friends~! -blows bubbles and poofs away-**


	17. Gone Studying

**Authors Note: **

** Dear Readers**

** I apologize for leading ya'll to a cliff awaiting my updates, but unfortunately I am forced to put myself on hiatus to do academics making me need to focus on them for the remainder of this school year.**

** Worst case scenario I will have the final updates ready by June, but regrettably as it stands right now I can not give this amazing series the work it deserves. **

** I hope when I return you will be able to read it all in the same context as before.**

** In hopes of patience **

** Falloutmind **


	18. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Revived Romance [what's funny is this was the original idea for the story title :) ]

Collin watched as the moon set over the horizon as he sat on a tombstone.

"Make sure the sand is in a proper circle." He reminded as he watched Damian walking around Liam in a circle dragging around a sandbag with a hole in the bottom.

"Remind me again why you can't be doing this love?" Damian whined halfway through the circle. "Or maybe the two super strong vampires sitting under a tree..."

"Because the ingredients have to be touched by those who are living, and untouched by magic." Collin said, almost laughing as he let his hair turn black for a few seconds. "So that means neither me, or your dads can touch anything. Otherwise we're gonna have to wait for another solstice".

"Gotcha." Damian said as he finished making the circle.

"Five minutes till alignment." Collin whispered as he sat and waited for everything to line up.

"Remind me again why the all powerful pravus is the one channelling the essence of life." Henry mumbled as he leaned against Vlad's strong frame.

"Because..." Vlad said smiling as he grabbed Henry's shaking hand in his. "The spell requires someone who _isn't dead _to channel the essence of life into the two dead men. And unfortunately being the pravus means you're still technically alive. Still got the old ticker." Vlad said smiling.

"Well then..." Henry said as he stood up. "Let's go wake the dead."

"We all ready?" Collin asked standing in the center of one of the four circles.

"I'm ready." Henry said standing in the circle in front of Collin.

"Let's get on with it then Jeremiah ain't getting any deader." Liam called out from his circle opposite an empty circle over the grave next to him.

"Don't rush magic...It _doesn't _end well." Collin called out after him.

"Just get on with it. The bloody moon isn't gonna stop glowing now is it!" Liam said just before Collin zoned out. Suddenly the ginger's eyes glazed over and he started mumbling into about thirty different languages. As his lips moved in no discernible pattern the circles started glowing.

"Well it's about bloody time!" Liam hissed.

"Stop talking!" Damian hissed as he walked over to Collin's circle and stood just outside it.

"Don't push yourself too much Collin." Damian whispered. "You'll hurt yourself again..."

_'I'm ok Damian.' _Damian could hear Collin talking in his head. _'I can handle myself.' S_pheres of green fire erupted in his outstretched hands.

"Well then..." Collin said smiling. "There's step one. You ready Henry?"

Henry nodded.

"Well let's start step two." With that Collin sent the green fire into a pair of lines that made their way into Henry's waiting hands instantly the vampire cried out in pain. Not from burns, but from the pain of being exposed to the essence of life.

Henry's mind flipped into pure instinct. He turned around like lighting and aimed his hands at the other two circles. Both circles erupted in green light and Collin fell to his knees speaking in magical tongues again. Damian watched in awe as slowly the two pillars of light slowly moved towards each other.

"Collin...when you're done with this...remind me never to piss you off." Damian murmured as suddenly the pillars merged into a giant lighthouse of green light in the dark.

_'Don't worry I will.' _Collin whispered in Damian's head. "Now..." Collin said as he watched the green glow get brighter, and brighter. "It's time for step three." Collin said as he stood still watching the glow from some kind of signal.

"What's step three?!" Damian said panicking slightly, Collin hadn't told him about a step three.

"Oh yea..." Collin said turning to face Damian. "I knew there was something I didn't tell you." Collin said as he caressed Damian's cheek.

"Collin..." Damian started, but he was cut off by Collin's lips meeting his. This was nothing Damian had experienced before. It was nothing but passion. As if...as if it might be Collin's last.

"I'm sorry..." Collin said. And then he ran; Collin turned from Damian and ran like lightning right towards the glowing green light.

"Collin!" Damian screamed sprinting after him.

"Damian stop!" Henry hissed as he grabbed Damian and dragged him back away.

Then there was the explosion.

As Collin vanished into the light it erupted into a wall of light that exploded into all directions.

Then everything went black.

_Editor's Note on 04-27-13 (Break): Oh my gods people...I get back from the last night of performances for the play my life was consumed by and this is what I read...I almost started bawling...-blows nose- Me and your lovely author are going to have a talk...I LOVE MY HAPPY ENDINGS! And ya can't have one if the best character has disappeared\died\did magical shit with green pillars of light! What about all the yaoi! I...wahhhhhh! QoQ_

_Authors Note: I'm bacccckkkkk. Algebra II is still the bane of my existence, but fuck it! I need my stress release damnit! _


	19. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Aftermath

When Vlad woke up the world was on fire, all around him green fire was sputtering across the graveyard. Painfully he hauled himself off the ground and limped towards the sounds of pain and anguish. It took him a few minutes, but then he found Henry.

Henry was at Damian's feet covered in a few insane cuts across his face and burns up and down his arms. Damian wasn't off as bad but his eyes where flooding with tears.

"Colin?" Vlad gasped out as he stood behind Damian catching his breath.

Damian shook his head. "I can't see anything where he ran to. There's some weird veil over everything...I can't see him! Can you hear anything dad?!" Damian whimpered softly.

Vlad closed his eyes as he faced the green haze of fire. For a minute he didn't hear anything but the roaring embers.

Then he heard it: **thud...thud...thud...**

The pravus practically cried out in happiness when he heard it. But his cry was cut off when he heard two other slow but hearable heart beats.

"It worked!" Vlad screamed out in happiness, tears brimming his eyes.

"He's alive?!" Damian cried out

"Yes..." Vlad said just before they saw the veil fall.

"By god it worked..." Henry croaked out as he saw three slouched figures trudging towards them.

"God had nothing to do with this." a voice called out from across the graveyard.

Damian strained his eyes trying to see Collin.

"This was all me." The ginger said as his face came into view. Collin didn't have a chance to say anything else before Damian had him pinned to the ground sobbing into his chest. "Damian...I..." he started.

"No!" Damian hissed as he slapped Collin across the face. Collin nodded and wrapped his arms around his sobbing love.

"It's ok..." he whispered huskily into Damian's ear just before he kissed him on the forehead. "I'm never gonna leave you..."

"Never?" Damian asked pouting.

"There's nowhere I would ever want to be unless you're there..." Collin said a smile never leaving his face.

"That's all I needed to hear." Damian said smiling as he helped Collin up.

When the ginger was back on his feet, Damian carefully cupped his cheek with one hand and placed the other amongst the now singed ginger locks. Collin opened his mouth to say something but, just before he could, Damian forced their lips to meet in a passionate kiss. As Collin felt himself fly up to cloud nine, all the green fire turned bright pink and flew towards them. Damian nearly broke this kiss, but then he felt something absolutely amazing.

When they finally had to come up for air, the pink fire flew up into Collin's open hand and the ginger just smiled.

"I'm gonna say one thing." Damian said smiling as the pink fire suddenly turned into a pair of glowing gold rings.

"And what might that be?" Collin asked smiling as one of the rings slid it's way onto his finger.

"Never put a spell on me." Damian said as the other ring made it's way onto his finger.

"Don't worry..." Collin said smiling. "I'll only place one on you if you want me to..."

"Oi love birds! Let's get back to civilization!" LIam called out from across the field one of his arms wrapped protectively around a smiling blonde just a little shorter then him.

"Yea I haven't eaten in over a century!" the blonde yelled with a laugh.

Collin nodded. "Bringing back the dead does raise quite an appetite..." the ginger said almost laughing as he dragged Damian with him towards the others.

**A/N: *crying in emo corner* OH GOWD it's almost over! Two years of writing almost over!**

**Please review **

**Sorry this author note isn't more extensive but man I'm just such an emo wreck right now with this **


End file.
